This Head I Hold
by FictionMission
Summary: When a dangerous group of humans decide it's time to end the existence of youkai once and for all, to bring forth a new modern era without demons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to learn to get along and work together to attempt to stop them. They never would have imagined it involved becoming mates. Warning: Yaoi/mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning_:_ Eventual yaoi and mpreg. Seme Inu/Uke Sess. Cussing. You know the drill._

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. If I did...well...it would be...ahem...you know. Oh, you know what I'm talking about. ;)_

_A/N: I'm baaack. Anyway, this new story is 'uke' Sesshomaru. I normally hate those type of stories, but I've warmed up to the idea recently. I thought I would give it a try. I think Inuyasha will still be adorable even as a 'seme'. I hope so anyway and I hope you enjoy this first installment!_

* * *

Inuyasha's head was pounding. He couldn't believe how messed up things were getting, yet again. Life it seemed had dealt him a cruel, unsettling deck of cards that would never play out well. Groaning, he sat more roughly than intended on a boulder, inadvertently hurting his bottom. His golden eyes scanned the surrounding area, for a moment enraptured in the stillness and beauty of the flower-filled fields.

The peace never lasted though. "Inuyasha! There you are. I thought you might be hiding from me, the way you sneak about these days." Miroku said jovially, his presence accompanied by the jingling noise from his staff.

Puppy ears lowered slightly, a glare masking the annoyance and despondency easily. Anger was easier to express anyhow. "Keh! I can't always help with those damn exorcisms and you damn well know that."

"Yes, but-" Miroku paused uncertainly, his clever mind working quickly, "Yes, but, with Sango and I so exhausted from the newborn we're not at our usual best. Your help would be even more appreciated, Inuyasha."

The hanyou groaned and nearly rolled his eyes. "Fine, damn it. I'll help you. Where's this village at anyway?"

"Five leagues south." Miroku said hastily, giving the other man little time to react.

"You've got nerve on top of nerve, you know that monk?" Inuyasha griped loudly, following after him.

...

The exorcism hadn't taken long at all, and in return, the grateful villagers had rewarded Miroku with plenty of rice and what change they could spare. Nothing for Inuyasha, naturally. It didn't bother the silver-haired man much anyhow - he was used to bad treatment, plain and simple. He was used to being ignored and looked down upon. In order to not lose his damn mind, rather than become sick and weak over being so mistreated, he had simply created his own place for himself. In his mind, he had a place. It was all his own though and he was the only one in it.

Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly as he heard a distant sound that bothered him. It sounded like a soft cry of pain, like a child almost. However, the scent was what sent jolts of anxiety through him. Hot anger burned through his veins, nearly making him tremble.

"What did your nose catch this time?" Miroku joked, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. Inuyasha had been in a bad mood...well, worse than usual and he wanted to try to cheer him up a little.

It didn't work. "Knock it off, monk. Those dog jokes are done to death. This is serious...it's Sesshomaru."

"Why would it be serious? You two no longer fight. Perhaps he's also on his way to the village to visit Rin, bearing his usual presents." Miroku said simply, raising a brow inquiringly.

"First, that doesn't mean we get along." Inuyasha said gruffly, sniffing again. "Also, it smells like him, but I'm hearing pained noises exactly where he is...but it doesn't sound like him."

Miroku become more somber, looking towards the forest too. "That is quite strange. Should we investigate?"

"Nah, just me. The village ain't too far, you go back. I'll go see what the hell he's doing." Inuyasha said, placing a hand on Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"Why do you care so much?" Miroku suddenly asked, suspicious.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because it sounds like someone's in pain and they're still alive. I might be able to save them from him. Sesshomaru ain't exactly the definition of mercy. He's ruthless."

"You don't really know your brother. He's changed." Miroku insisted.

"Neither do you, believe me." Inuyasha said lowly.

...

The forest rushed past the hanyou as he ran, the feeling of total freedom momentarily elating until he slid to a stop. The scent of fear was everywhere in the area. Inuyasha crinkled his nose at the scent of blood too, only because it was his brother's. The stench was foul (in his opinion). Of course, to anyone else it would've smelt fairly normal, not disgusting nor unusual.

Inuyasha crept forward suddenly. His brows furrowed at the seemingly lifeless body. Sesshomaru looked_...slain_. Once the full realization hit the hanyou a strange sound escaped him - like a horrified sob and an angry growl simultaneously. Worse still, whoever had killed him, managed to actually get a sword through his skull of all places. His brain was surely damaged, if he was alive still anyhow.

"How the hell could something like this happen to Sesshomaru and not me? I'm the supposedly weak half breed, not him." Inuyasha murmured aloud, sounding more dazed by the minute.

Faintly, he could hear a heartbeat in the eerie silence. Kneeling down, he sniffed his brother to find that he was indeed still alive. Barely, though. With a head injury like that, if left unattended, even a great demon like Sesshomaru would find himself in a coma or he would bleed out and pass away from blood loss before his youkai energy could heal him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, plowing his way unsteadily through the thick foliage.

"Damn it! I told you stay to stay behind, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, anger back in place.

"I was too curious, what can I say?" The other man asked pleasantly, shrugging.

"If you were a cat, you'd be dead by now." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Pardon?"

"Curiosity killed the cat. Y'know, the saying and all." Inuyasha explained.

"Right, naturally." Miroku nodded, finally noticing the demon lord, "Sesshomaru is...he's not? Is he?"

"No, he's alive alright. For now, anyway. I guess I'll bring him back to the village. Rin would be upset if anything happened to him." Inuyasha figured.

Miroku turned his head slightly, smirking. "Only for Rin, of course."

"What in all the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Miroku's blue-violet eyes flashed warmly, making the half demon uneasy. "You have a kinder heart than you let on. You cannot fool me, Inuyasha."

"I wish I couldn't fool Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, seemingly without realizing he said it aloud because moments later he blushed a hot red.

"Woman troubles? Trouble in paradise, hm? Tell me, my good man." Miroku insisted.

"Later. We've gotta get him back. Kaede will know what to do with him, I think." Inuyasha grunted, removing Sesshomaru's sharp armor before placing him onto his back.

"You're just going to leave his armor right there?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Why the hell not? Besides, he doesn't need all that extra bulk anyway. What's a powerful demon like him need stupid armor for anyway?"

"Yes, good point. Look at your brother now, though. It seems his armor nor his weapons could protect him this time." Miroku pointed out evenly.

Inuyasha looked slightly behind him at the disturbingly sickly pale face of his older brother. Even while dying though, it didn't take away from his angelic beauty. He backtracked, shaking his head. Beauty? Maybe he was the one who had lost far too much blood and was dying, not Sesshomaru, and this was all a hallucination he was having.

"Miroku? Pinch me." The hanyou demanded.

The monk eyed him strangely, but did as told. When the hanyou felt the pinch, he pursed his lips disbelievingly. "Damn it, I really do think he's beautiful."

"What?"

"What?"

"You are a strange man sometimes, my friend." Miroku commented.

"Kagome says I'm weird too, but hell if I care. I like being weird...what's normal anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Indeed, and why does the sun rise every day, why does the moon always change every few days, why do the birds sing-?"

"Okay, now you're getting way too philosophical on me. Save it." Inuyasha snapped rudely.

Miroku was unfettered by his snappish tone, being used to it by now. "As you wish then."

...

The hut was completely silent as Kaede checked Sesshomaru's wound. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as she worked quickly, easing the weapon from the dog demon's skull. More blood spilled out; she and Rin worked fast to stop the bleeding as best as possible.

The young girl's brown eyes swam with tears even though she tried to remain professional. She was a healer-in-training after all. Not to mention, nearly a woman now. She had to keep it together. It was easier said than done - her tears began silently falling and she sniffled as she tried to stop the wound from opening up more.

"How did this happen?" Rin asked, her voice breaking as her breath caught in her throat. "Please tell me you didn't injure him again, Inuyasha."

"What? How the hell can you blame me?" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.

"I'm not-!" Rin tried to explain, only to be defended immediately by the other two. Of course, as usual, no one took Inuyasha's side.

"Leave the girl alone. She is worried, my boy." Kaede chastised, wrapping bandages securely around the demon lord's head.

"Not to mention, it's highly unusual that someone could injure Lord Sesshomaru this terribly. Only you have so far." Miroku pointed out.

"You were there with me...you know I didn't do it." Inuyasha turned disbelieving eyes onto the monk.

"I agree. However, you have in the past." Miroku explained.

Rin smiled, trying to be positive. She knew she must've looked like she was crying on the inside, however. Everyone was looking at her sympathetically, except for Inuyasha who looked annoyed and incredulous.

"I am not blaming anyone, I promise." She said innocently, her bubbly tone easing the tense silence, "It's just when I first found my lord injured years ago, it was from your sword. From Tetsusaiga..."

"Keh! The past is in the past. If I were you, I'd be more worried about his health. We can figure out who did this to him when he wakes up." Inuyasha said furiously, folding his arms.

Miroku blinked. "That was quite sensible of you to say. Who knew you could be so intelligent?"

Inuyasha shot him a glare, even though the monk was kidding. It was a joke, but a backhanded joke. It was normal for friends to tease one another, yes, but the hanyou often times felt he was brunt of the jokes constantly. It got old quickly, but he held his temper back this time.

"You are right, Inuyasha. Forgive me. I'm just so worried!" Rin exclaimed, wiping her tears away. Then something occurred to her. "Where was Jaken and Ah-Un?"

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a worried glance. They hadn't seen the imp or the dragon at all. "We didn't see them around." The hanyou told her gruffly.

"Oh, I hope something didn't happen to Master Jaken or Ah-Un. I'd be so sad if something did." Rin said, placing a hand on her chest worriedly.

"I'm sure they are fine." Kaede reassured her, tying the knot securely in the back with some difficulty. Lifting Sesshomaru's hair out the way, she finally was able to completely tie it. "Goodness, he's got such long hair. Beautiful color though. I believe it's more silver than yours is, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes.

His gaze then settled on Rin. Truthfully, he couldn't stand her. She was so innocent, so happy, and so completely had Sesshomaru's approval. If he didn't know better, he would say the demon lord actually cared about her. Loved her, possibly, in his own icy distant way.

"Rin, why don't ye go fetch some water? He'll surely be thirsty when he awakens. Do ye know what he likes to eat?" Kaede asked.

"Raw meat. I've rarely seen him eat though. Lord Sesshomaru sometimes feeds off the energy of other youkai and humans, but he doesn't do it as much as he used to." Rin explained matter-of-factly, flashing an adorable grin.

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"It kills them." Rin stated simply, frowning a bit.

Miroku smiled a bit. "He has indeed changed, then. For the better it would seem."

"Keh, whatever. He's still a cruel bastard to me..." Inuyasha muttered quietly.

Rin promptly left to find water, with Miroku behind her in order to go check on his family. Inuyasha watched them go, snorting indifferently as he casually leaned down onto his side. His claws tapped the floor as he watched Kaede wipe a cool cloth on Sesshomaru's face and neck.

"Inuyasha, child." The addressed blinked golden eyes without answering. "Dwelling will not solve anything whatsoever." He remained silent. "This is the time for growing. For ye to mature." Kaede continued, not allowing the silence to stop her.

"Maybe I don't wanna be mature." Inuyasha spat childishly, huffing._ 'I've had to struggle to survive my whole life. I wish I could get some sort of reprieve. I just want to be happy for once.'_

"Ye no longer are on a journey to find the jewel. Naraku is gone. Ye are a married man now, Inuyasha. Yet, ye seem more miserable lately." Kaede replied.

"Kagome and I aren't getting along, more than usual." Inuyasha told her honestly, shrugging. "It's not exactly the relationship I was seeking to have. I wanted things to be...better, not worse."

"Understandable, child. Everyone deserves true love. Are ye saying it's not true?" Kaede asked knowingly.

"Hell, it doesn't feel that way. It used to, well, sort of. Maybe I was so blinded by the fact that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, that I fell in love with her for the wrong reasons and looked past her flaws." Kaede looked up with a widened eye, shocked by his sudden maturity and wisdom, "She, um, never really looked past mine though." Inuyasha grumbled, sighing heavily.

"She's fed up with ye? Is that it?" Kaede asked, again knowingly, since she knew they had been having marriage troubles already. The whole village knew practically. Their arguments were loud and frequent nowadays.

"Yeah, I think so." The hanyou replied gruffly, frowning, "Hell, I know it! She doesn't like me. Love me, sure. She doesn't like me as a person though. It doesn't seem like anyone does."

Disappointment surged through him when Kaede didn't bother to dispute his last statement or disagree with that sentence. She merely hummed thoughtfully, nodding at him.

"Do not be so hard on yeself." Was all she said quietly after a few moments of silence, smiling warmly.

"Easier said than done." He murmured wistfully.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to make his presence realized again, a soft sound of pain emitting from him. It sent a cold chill through the hanyou. He'd never heard his brother sound so weak as of yet. It was then Inuyasha realized how helpless the older male looked. So frighteningly pale and sick. His elegant, beautiful features weren't diminished because of his injury still. If anything, he looked like a fallen angel. His silvery hair was now wrapped up into a loose high ponytail, so that it didn't stick to his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede called loudly.

His eyes squeezed as though to wake, but he ended up stilling again. Kaede leaned back onto her knees, folding her hands in her lap. "It would appear he means to sleep more. Perhaps we should be quiet now and let him rest."

"I'm leavin' anyhow. See ya later granny." Inuyasha muttered, hoisting himself up and leaving the hut before she could blink.

...

As he walked to his new home where he and Kagome lived now, he felt a sense of dread rise in him. He was actually _not_ looking forward to seeing her when it was usually the opposite. Normally, he was very protective of her, missed her, and all that other sentimental crap that he didn't like to think on too much. That wasn't the only thing about living in the village that bothered him however. Living here on a daily basis was much different than just dropping in to visit Kaede every now again for advice or to recuperate a little. Many of the villagers still didn't seem all that fond of him, whispering as he passed with heated looks. Men and women awkwardly stared at him, though some smiled and bowed respectfully as they were grateful to him and the others for Naraku's demise. Children seemed fascinated by his puppy ears, their eyes fixated on the swiveling, flickering appendages.

Cold sweat ran down his neck and back as he approached his hut. From his terrible life experiences, Inuyasha knew full well what cold sweat meant. It was different than hot perspiration completely. Cold meant impending fear or an overwhelming feeling of illness. It meant something bad was happening.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kagome shouted.

"I thought you didn't want to see me earlier. As I recall, you told me to get out of your face. Remember that or don't you?" He growled, sighing agitatedly.

"Fine, fair enough. I still want to know where you were." She said, crossing her arms. Her priestess robes billowed in the wind, her hair tied back loosely. Her brown eyes narrowed at him as she waited for a reply impatiently.

"None of your damn business." He replied, smirking.

"Sit!"

Once he recovered, he leapt up angrily. "Damn it, we're married now! Don't you trust me enough to remove this thing? Or do you like controlling me that much?"

Kagome merely blinked at him innocently, before tears sprang up in her large brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I haven't been feeling like my usual self. I think I'm...well..."

"Just tell me already." Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"I'm one week late." Kagome tried to explain.

"Late for what?" His eyes blinked curiously and he tilted his head much like a puppy.

Kagome blushed, smiling shyly. "Well, you know, we might become parents in the near future. I know this is a little sudden, but I think I might be pregnant finally. We've been trying for years with no luck. Isn't this exciting?"

"Pre...pregnant? Oh, man." Why did the world seem like it was growing brighter? And why did he feel so faint?

"Here, sit down." She tried to help him steady his footing, but he ended up passing out onto the ground instead while the beads smashed him into the ground at the same time. "Oops! Sorry!"

He recovered quickly though, sitting up after a couple of moments had passed. "I don't smell the scent of pregnancy on you though, Kagome. Are you sure you are?"

"I'm pretty sure. It might be too early to tell yet." She explained, shrugging.

He remained silent which wasn't a good thing in her opinion. Inuyasha was normally pretty talkative, adding his two cents to just about any situation. She grew worried when all he did was stand up again and sigh heavily.

"Well? Are you excited?"

"I guess." He murmured.

"Inuyasha!" She cried incredulously.

"What? I need to let this sink in, you know. Besides, we don't even know for sure if you're having a baby." He said snappishly.

Kagome frowned slightly but said nothing this time.

"Sesshomaru is here. He's injured badly." Inuyasha said suddenly, unsure of why he felt the need to tell her. Probably because she'd find out soon enough.

"Really? What happened to him?"

"Somebody managed to injure his brain. They really meant to kill him, and make him suffer too. Whoever they are, they're stronger than Sesshomaru and that's not a good sign." Inuyasha explained.

"That's terrible." Kagome breathed.

"You're not wrong." He agreed.

"How is Rin doing?"

"She's real upset, but she's hiding it behind a smile. I know he'll be happy to see her though when he wakes up." Inuyasha said, a bit bitterly towards the end of his reply.

Kagome let out a sympathetic hum, her eyes narrowing morosely. "I hope he wakes up soon, if he does wake up."

Inuyasha looked over at her incredulously. "He'll be fine, damn it. I thought you were the positive one, Kagome."

"I am." She replied indignantly. "...but head injuries can be some of the most serious."

"He'll live, believe me." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

* * *

_A/N: I'm a little rusty, sorry about any errors. I'm not taking fanfiction seriously this time though, I'm just doing it as a sort of hobby so updates will be sporadic. I might update again, I might just leave one chapter up. I dunno. I haven't written anything in months, except for this. My original stories are done but I'm too nervous to send them out to more publishers lol._

_Well, we'll see how this story goes, no? For those who liked 'Always' hopefully you'll like this too. It's 'uke' Sess, just a fair warning to those who like it the other way around. Yes, there will be mpreg if I continue, but not in the typical way necessarily. Also, if I do continue it will be a pretty slow build-up. (Not too slow lol)  
_

_I would say please review, but flamers have become increasingly rampant on this site the last few years. Reviews/constructive criticism are always welcome though, so if you liked it let me know_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or make money from it._

* * *

Everything was blurry when he woke up. Straining to catch noises, he faintly heard a fire crackling nearby. There were two voices speaking quietly to one another and they sounded female. He felt furious once he realized he was in a human hut of all places. How did he get to such a lowly home? Sitting up abruptly, he saw stars momentarily and felt a shooting pain down his neck and spine. His head was throbbing too, but he continued to maintain his icy stare.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly clambering over to him.

His eyes widened with disgust. Anger filled his body, heating his skin as the human dared to get closer as though meaning to hug him. Easily, he shoved her off with one arm. The girl looked hurt, which confused him as well. Did he know this pathetic human woman?

"Who are you and how do you know this Sesshomaru?" He asked coldly.

Rin frowned deeply, her eyes widening with horror. "You don't remember me. Lady Kaede, I think he's lost his memory."

"It would appear so." She said gravely.

"Answer me, woman. Who are you?" He asked icily, flexing his claws. Poison dripped out, eating the wooden floors and leaving small holes .

"My name is Rin. This is Lady Kaede. You know us, but you don't remember though." She explained cheerily.

His golden eyes narrowed with mistrust. "This Sesshomaru does not associate with humans nor half breeds. You are mistaken."

"If I were mistaken, how could I know about Master Jaken and Ah-Un? Or that you have a new sword called Bakusaiga? See, I know things. Lots of things about you. Like you're smart, dashing, and b-!"

"Silence." He told her, though less angrily this time.

Kaede relaxed, seeing that he was finally starting to consider what Rin was telling him. Sesshomaru eyed the sword resting against the wall, one that he didn't recognize. It must've been Bakusaiga. And her knowledge of Jaken and Ah-Un clearly meant she had spent time with him. Even those who knew his name and status didn't really know much about his servant and dragon.

"What weapon does Jaken possess?"

Rin smiled. Oh, he was testing her. Well, she would play along. Anything to get him to care about her again and to get him to remember who she was.

"He has the staff of two heads. It spits out fire and everything!" Rin said enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru eyed her curiously, lifting a brow ever so slightly. "You know much about me."

"I sure do. You took care of me for years before leaving me in this human village with your brother and-!"

"Inuyasha?" He said the name like it was a disease.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You two get along much better than before, but you don't remember that either I guess." She explained to him.

"I despise that fool. If he is in this village, I must leave right away." Sesshomaru decided, more to himself.

"You cannot, Lord Sesshomaru. You're still healing. Impressively, I might add. However, you still need another day or two." Kaede explained quickly.

"Do not think to boss me around, human. I do as I please." He growled.

"Stubborn, I see." She commented.

"Ingrate." He nearly hissed, his eyes flashing red.

Rin moved between them before he could make a dangerous move towards the old priestess. "Please my lord, be calm. You must heal properly. Then you can leave, if you want to."

Sesshomaru looked at her for many tense moments and she wondered if he would simply slice her head off. His glare was that intense. Rin's body grew cold as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I care about you too much for you to die on me yet." She admitted suddenly, "If your head injury was to get worse, I don't know what I'd do knowing I could've helped you to heal."

"I do not need your help." He said coldly.

"I know that." She said simply, shrugging as she grinned up at him brightly. Her smile was dazzling and caught him off guard.

"What are you smiling about? I just told you I do not require human-!" He paused as she hugged his leg, absolutely unafraid of him.

Her audacity and bravery amazed him enough that he calmed down instantly. His eyes observed her and the way she fondly rubbed her face onto his hakama.

"Please stay longer and heal, Lord Sesshomaru. Look, we even got you water and raw rabbit." Rin enthused, gesturing to the meal waiting for him.

Admittedly, he was very hungry which was rare. Normally, he got by on little food and sleep. However, after such a nearly fatal wound, his recovering body demanded more nutrients and sustenance. His pride would not allow him to stay however. He couldn't, no matter how kind this young woman was. He didn't want anything to do with humans, unless it involved killing or ignoring them.

Then she smiled at him again, and it broke his resolve. "I shall eat and then leave. Do not think to speak further to me."

"Okay." Rin said, suddenly shy. She wasn't quite used to this side of him. Normally, he was cold but still gentle and kind with her in his own distant manner.

"Here you are, my lord." Kaede said, offering the food to him.

He eyed them both disdainfully, before eating his meal. The silence was very awkward, for him anyhow. Looking at the two females, he eventually stared at Rin again.

"Have I truly lost my memory?" He asked.

"I thought you did not want me to speak to you." Rin said, confused.

"I am speaking to you. That is the difference, girl." He said quietly.

"Oh, um, okay." She said, still smiling. "Well, yes, you did lose your memory. Part of it anyway. What can you remember?"

"It's none of our business, Rin. He won't tell us." Kaede told her, patting Rin's leg soothingly.

Rin assumed she was right, but both were shocked when he spoke again.

"I remember everything up until Inuyasha was pinned to the sacred tree near the Bone Eater's well by that human."

Kaede nearly gasped. "That was quite a long time ago, my lord. A little over fifty years have passed."

Sesshomaru's brow rose again. "Is that so, priestess? Has much happened between then and now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye have no clue."

"It's okay though, you'll get your memory back." Rin said, as though to convince herself rather than him.

Sesshomaru frowned a bit at this news; he considered it a weakness. Losing his memory, in his opinion, was worse than a fatal wound. He would rather die than forget everything. How many good memories had he lost? How many proud moments had now slipped him by?

And this girl...

She intrigued him. He was so used to being feared by humans. The young demon lord had known since he was a pup that he was a monster, a demon, a thing to be feared. He was something that humans gathered around campfires to tell stories about and a creature that parents warned their children about should they wander off too far from protection.

It was no small wonder that he hated humans. It wasn't so much that they were weaker, for he had no quarrel with other weaker creatures such as animals and like. Humans were judgmental to a fault, selfish beyond belief, and often times too fearful. It wasn't easy to soften against an entire race of people who assumed the worst about him with absolutely nothing to go on but markings and silver hair.

Yet, this young woman seemed perfectly comfortable in his presence, unlike the elderly miko. The girl gave off no scent of fear at all.

"How do you know me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, his tone sharp and monotonous.

Rin perked up, her eyes brightening as she looked at him. "You mean, like where did we first meet?"

When he merely stared at her, she took it for a 'yes' and continued, "Well, after your brother injured you greatly I found you hurt and alone. I tried to help you, but you didn't want my help but you were too weakened to stop me. Then when you recovered, you saved me from those wolves and brought me back to life with Tenseiga."

"Is that so?" He asked coldly.

Kaede was a bit unsettled by how eerily calm he appeared. It was a shame to her how distant he seemed. It was not the usual masculine quiet and control she was used to seeing in other men, it almost seemed like he was hiding something. Like he was putting every effort forth to cover up a different personality underneath the icy, beautiful face that showed little to no emotions. As a priestess, she could understand what Kagome was trying to tell her before about the demon lord - that his spirit used to be soft and warmhearted, but something had tarnished it completely.

The elderly priestess had always thought Kagome to be a bit unintelligent and dull in regards to wanting the brothers to get along, for it seemed futile. Now, however, she could tell something was in fact wrong with his soul - it was very corrupted, even for a demon. It was very unsettling indeed.

Kaede pitied him even - for all his beauty, power, and status he was greatly lacking in a personality. It made him seem unreal almost, like he was just a gorgeous, strong apparition who came and went like the wind.

This knowledge amazed her more knowing Rin had somehow managed to break through that darkness. Watching the young woman interact with the cold demon was nothing short of fascinating. How was one to know what he was really thinking or how he felt? Rin seemed to know, because she dared to comfortingly pat his leg with a wide smile.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. You will remember everything soon, I know it!" She exclaimed.

"Hn."

"You know, your mother was even nice enough to revive me a second time. I died with you when we were in the underworld together. You were trying to master the Meido Zen...um, I can't remember the name but you did it and it was amazing. Now Tenseiga is even more powerful than before." Rin explained to him.

"My mother is not kind." Sesshomaru disagreed, totally ignoring the news about his sword for a moment before her words fully hit him, "My sword, Tenseiga? It can open up a path to the underworld?"

"Yes, my lord. However, I think your new sword is much more powerful than Tenseiga." Rin replied.

"Bakusaiga." He murmured, his eyes gliding over to the sword resting against the wall.

"Ye should rest more now." Kaede told him after a couple moments of silence had passed.

"No, I am leaving." He said. Sesshomaru had all the information he needed and judging from their conversation, he and the young woman were (thankfully) not mates so he had no reason to stay. She seemed like perhaps she had been a comrade or ward of some sort, nothing more. And so he would leave her and this human village, avoiding his pathetic excuse of a younger brother at all costs necessary.

However, life was often times ironic.

The male he was trying to avoid ended up barging in at that moment, muttering angrily to himself. His puppy ears twitched and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother, looking much healthier than before. And much more awake, unfortunately.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha."

Rin laughed nervously at the tension that suddenly filled the room. She quickly got between them, smiling cheerfully. "Now my lords, please don't fight." She then turned to the hanyou, "He's lost his memory. He doesn't remember the truce you two created after Naraku's defeat."

"So he hates me more than he did...now." Inuyasha said confusedly, scratching at his head. "I mean, he hates me like he did in the past?"

"Yes, pretty much." Rin said simply, nodding.

"Fool, get out of my way." Sesshomaru growled, glaring heatedly at the other male.

"Idiot, Rin is in your way too! Say something to her, or can't you? Are you that scared of a little human girl?" Inuyasha mocked, sneering at him.

"No, she is a young lady and a full blooded creature. She is far more worthy of my respect than a worthless stain." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his blood running cold. Sesshomaru brushed past him without another word, and the hanyou backed away to the side feeling like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. It had been a long while since Sesshomaru had called him such things.

Rin looked up at him sympathetically, before looking towards the door. "Lord Sesshomaru, that wasn't very ni-!" It was too late, as he was already gone.

Inuyasha flinched when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. His golden eyes were still looking off in the direction Sesshomaru had taken off in.

"Child? Are ye alright?" Kaede asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. It ain't nothin' I haven't heard before." That was always his excuse to cover up his hurt feelings. That he'd heard it all before, and he certainly had. It still didn't stop it from burning, from hurting just a little.

Kaede seemed to believe his answer though, because she merely nodded. "I do hope he'll manage. I do not think he's quite recovered."

"I should go after him." Rin said determinedly, worry gleaming in her brown eyes.

"No, I'll go." Inuyasha told her gruffly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm gonna teach that bastard a lesson once and for all. I don't care how hurt he is. It's time he learned a lesson that I ain't weak or worthless."

"How dishonorable of ye. He's in no condition to fight." Kaede reprimanded loudly.

"That didn't stop him from attempting to fight me while I was weak or full demon. That also didn't stop him from abandoning me when I needed him the most." Inuyasha growled, leaving before the other two could say anything else.

...

Sesshomaru didn't walk ten feet before yet another human child seemed to light up at the sight of him. He came running over, carrying a package in his arms. The young man must've been fifteen or sixteen and was very handsome, with freckles adorning his cheeks.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku said, bowing respectfully before him.

The demon lord did not show it obviously, but inside his guts twisted with revulsion and definitely confusion.

Had many human children had he taken in during these past fifty years? What in all the hell was happening exactly?

"I not know who are you, boy. Leave me." Sesshomaru said warningly, poison dripping steadily from his claws.

Kohaku went pale, standing up straight again. "Have I offended you, my lord? How can you not remember me? You were essential in my recovery to becoming a normal person again. You took care of me for a time until Naraku was defeated. You...don't remember me? Any of it, my lord?"

Now Sesshomaru was very confused, but considerably less angry. The boy seemed nice enough and sincere, and he didn't cower at the sight of a demon such as himself, so he must've been brave too.

"Are you a demon slayer?" He asked coldly, noticing his warrior attire and weapon.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Kohaku. Perhaps you know my older sister Sango. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"N-!" He was pummeled by an angry, panting hanyou before he could reply.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga. "Get out of this damn village."

Sesshomaru snarled, not about to explain himself. He was already leaving in the first place anyhow. His poison whips shot out, but Inuyasha avoided them (barely, however).

"Fool. I would never stay in a human village, particularly not with the likes of you." Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes glowing red.

"No, I meant to say get out of the village so I can fight you properly." Inuyasha said, stepping closer.

"Oh, how soft of you." Sesshomaru mocked, looking around at the supposedly innocent humans, livestock, and homes nearby.

"Shut up! Come on, fight me!"

"You are a fool. I do not want to waste energy on a half breed." _'How did he manage to obtain the Tetsusaiga and not me? Did Father leave the sword to Inuyasha instead? If so, why? Was I meant to have Tenseiga instead? Which begs the question: where did Bakusaiga come from?'_

Rin ran outside, carrying her lord's sword in her arms. "Lord Sesshomaru! Catch!" She shouted, tossing him the sword. "You left it inside by accident."

The demon lord easily caught it with one hand, bringing it up to eye level to examine it closely. He drew the sword, not impressed by its size but figured it was powerful if it belonged to him. The demon energy coming off of it was also impressively huge.

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge and he gaped at her. "The hell, Rin? You're taking his side?"

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to give him his sword back. It's his after all." Rin explained innocently.

"Rin? Did Lord Sesshomaru really lose his memory?" Kohaku asked, running to stand next to her.

"Yes, it upsets me to say that he did but I'm sure he'll remember us soon enough! You'll see, Kohaku." Rin told him.

...

The two brothers ran to the outskirts of the village, barely avoiding each other's vicious attacks. Once Inuyasha was sure they were far enough, he swung his sword back heavily.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru avoided it with some difficulty, as his head was pounding again. His vision was beginning to blur too which rarely happened to him. It was definitely a bad sign...

"What? No witty conversation first, little brother? Straight to the fighting like a cretin, as usual. Like our father." Sesshomaru murmured, his smirk barely noticeable at all.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, nodding. "Okay, okay. Fine, how about this? You're going down. I ain't gonna give up so easily. Um, and...oh yeah." He swung his sword back again, "This time it's personal."

"How cliché." Sesshomaru mocked sarcastically, a sadistic glint to his golden eyes.

"Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru managed to avoid it, but his sleeve got torn slightly. That was when he realized his armor was missing. His hair was also tied up into a loose high ponytail and he quickly took his hair down, gliding an elegant hand through the silver locks. Growling, he glared at the half demon who looked too cocky for his liking. The demon lord drew back his new sword and swung it quickly.

"Bakusaiga!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, unprepared for how powerful the attack was. Sesshomaru had never used it on him yet, until now, and so he nearly forgot what the sword was capable of doing. The hanyou screeched in pain as the attack ripped through him partially, tumbling onto the ground. He finally rolled to a stop and groaned in pain. His sheath emitted a bright light, protecting him from Bakusaiga's vicious attack.

"How interesting. The attack does not stop until it's killed the opponent. You are lucky Tetsusaiga is protecting you, or else you would be dead by now." Sesshomaru murmured, "It's a pity you're not, however. I'd rather see you dead than alive."

"You sadistic...bastard..." Inuyasha grunted in pain, sitting up slowly. "I'll show you, just wait Sesshomaru."

"Most entertaining. You're truly an idiot if you think a half breed like yourself can defeat me." Sesshomaru said monotonously.

"Maybe not defeat you, but I sure as hell can keep up with you." Inuyasha said, smirking crookedly.

Suddenly, the hanyou disappeared and Sesshomaru tensed. With his head pounding and ears ringing slightly, he couldn't quite hear where his younger brother was or where he was attacking from. The older male got his answer as Inuyasha punched him in the back, knocking some of the wind out of him and sent him hurtling to the ground.

Sesshomaru grunted at the impact, his body suddenly feeling like it was rendered useless. He felt...tired. His thoughts were suddenly muddled and his body grew cold with terror as he realized that old priestess might've actually been correct. Maybe he did more time to recover.

_'I am not as invincible as I would like to believe. No human or demon is, it seems.'_ Sesshomaru thought, growling as Inuyasha stood over him, looking down at him with an arrogant smile.

"Well? You give up yet?" Inuyasha chided, raising a brow.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to give him the satisfaction of an answer. He was hurt. He needed help. His own life was more important than some ego contest with his little brother. Inuyasha could believe he won this fight if he wanted to, Sesshomaru figured. The half breed would pay later anyhow with his life and soul.

The demon lord closed his eyes as a wave of pain racked through his head and he grew a bit nauseous from it. His vision became dark and blurry and the last sounds he heard was Inuyasha yelling something at him worriedly. Then it became dark and for a moment, he could escape all his worldly problems.

...

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha return with Sesshomaru on his back. Miroku frowned at the familiar sight - this had happened yesterday, for a different reason. The monk put his twin daughters down and they whined to be picked up again.

"Daddy!" They chanted, pulling on his robes.

"Hush now, girls. Go to your mother." He said calmly.

They pouted but did as they were told, running to Sango who came out of their hut. "What's going on?" The demon slayer asked curiously, cradling her newborn boy in her arms.

"Inuyasha has managed to surpass a new level of idiocy." Miroku told her.

"Oh Miroku, that was harsh." Kagome said quietly. She wasn't very shocked though - the monk did have a temper, but he rarely became angry. When he did though, it was best to sleep with one eye open. "Then again, I agree with you. Inuyasha can act pretty stupid at times."

"Don't you mean all the time?" Shippo asked teasingly, snickering behind his hands.

Inuyasha growled, stomping up to them. "Some friends you guys are! I heard every word of that."

"Good." Miroku said far too calmly, and before Inuyasha could react, the monk bashed his skull with his staff loudly leaving a nice-sized bump on the other man's head.

"Miroku! That hurt, bastard!" Inuyasha said, scowling deeply.

The monk turned sharp, disappointed eyes onto him which instantly silenced the hanyou. "You knew your brother was hurt, and yet, you tried to fight him. I know you two have a horrible past but this was completely immature of you Inuyasha."

"I'll say." Sango agreed.

"Uh, hello? He's fought me in the past too. I'm not always the one who starts it, in case you all were too senile to remember." Inuyasha spat, scoffing.

"True, but at least Sesshomaru fought you honorably. He wouldn't have tried to fight you if he thought you couldn't handle it. Even while full demon, he seemed to back off a little when you were like that." Kagome reminded him calmly, smiling at him in an attempt to make him relax.

Inuyasha sighed, finally relenting to his own mistakes. "Yeah, whatever. Maybe I shouldn't have attacked him while he was all decrepit."

"He's suffering from amnesia and you know that." Kagome said disbelievingly, though she did look a little amused as did the others. Inuyasha could be surprisingly funny when he wanted to be without realizing it.

"Why do you all look so damn amused?"

Miroku smiled warmly, shaking his head. "Nothing, just your choice of words is sometimes quite funny. In a good way, you see."

"What does decrepit mean anyway?" Shippo asked confusedly.

"Hey brat. You're back finally from fox demons exams." Inuyasha noticed suddenly, "How it'd go, huh?"

"Wow, you actually care. Are you sure you don't have amnesia too?" Shippo teased.

Growling, Inuyasha raised his fist but didn't punch Shippo this time. "I can be nice sometimes, damn it."

"I know." Shippo replied simply. "Anyway, the exams went well. I'm more than half way done, isn't that awesome?"

"That's good, kid. You make me proud." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Shippo appeared to light up at that, grinning widely. "Really, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't answer him however, too focused on bringing Sesshomaru back to Kaede's hut. The demon lord was heavier than he appeared.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said warmly.

"Would everyone quit looking so smiley and sincere? Bunch'a sentimental wimps." Inuyasha muttered, readjusting Sesshomaru on his back.

"Right...as if you don't have sentimental feelings." Kagome said, raising a brow.

Inuyasha went rigid and paused his steps. Turning back to look at them, he merely scoffed. "Keh! Whatever."

...

As Inuyasha came in, Rin worriedly looked at Sesshomaru. "How is he? Is he okay?" She asked.

"I dunno." The hanyou said honestly, having the decency to at least look a little guilty.

Rin frowned, sighing fretfully. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Cheer up. He'll be alright, kid." Inuyasha assured her.

"That's the spirit, my boy." Kaede said, quickly checking on the demon lord. The other two waited a bit impatiently. Once she was done examining him, she looked up with a smile.

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably, sniffing somewhat casually to offset the sentimental words he was about to say to her. "So, is he gonna live? I mean, is he alright?

"He'll be fine. Sesshomaru is exhausted, that's all. The more he sleeps, the faster I presume he'll recover. When he awakens again...if I am not here, make sure someone keeps him here until I allow him to leave. He must take the time to heal himself. If not...I fear what could happen to him."

"Why can't his demon blood just heal him quickly, as usual?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Head and heart issues are the most serious and sometimes, the most uncertain. He'll heal as fast as his blood and body allows." Kaede told him evenly, stirring the soup nearby.

"I guess we can't find out who did this to him either until his memory completely returns..." Inuyasha realized.

"All we can do is wait, I guess. I hope Master Jaken and Ah-Un are alright as well." Rin commented, sighing worriedly.

Inuyasha suddenly got up, needing to escape the tense, dreary atmosphere of the hut. He hated being worried, especially about someone who could care less about him. Inuyasha couldn't fathom where this sympathy came from. Sesshomaru only wanted to hurt him after all, or so it seemed.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's all for now. Reviews are appreciated. Anyway, thanks for the support so far and thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

Sighing, Inuyasha stopped as he felt an odd, yet familiar tickling on his neck. He slapped his hand against his skin, looking into his palm. Narrowing his golden eyes, he gave the flea demon a funny look.

"Oh hey, Myouga. Long time no see." Inuyasha muttered casually.

"Your tone would suggest despite your casual greeting that you aren't pleased to see me again, my lord." The flea stated a bit nervously.

"You've been gone for several months. Hiding from danger as usual?" Inuyasha asked, his tone laced with boredom.

"Yes - well, no! I've been busy." Myouga explained.

"Busy hiding from me." Inuyasha replied.

"No, from danger. I mean, uh, busy doing...um, things. Several things."

"Things." Inuyasha sounded unimpressed, about to flick him off his palm, when Myouga began hopping up and down frantically.

"Wait, master! I came here to see if the rumors were true about Lord Sesshomaru. Is he truly dead?" The flea demon asked.

"Use your nose. He's here in this village." Inuyasha snapped.

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, but he lost part of his memory."

"Oh, my. How unfortunate. Has he attacked anyone as of yet?"

"No, he seems to tolerate humans. Although, Sesshomaru had no problem fighting me."

"Hm. I am not surprised. He doesn't like you very much."

Inuyasha scoffed amusedly. "Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"I know that was rhetorical, but I do have some news for you that you truly don't know of yet. I think I know who did this to the young lord." Myouga told him.

"What? Why didn't you say anything in the first place? Who is he?" Inuyasha growled.

"She."

"She...? A woman did that to Sesshomaru? Damn it, who is she?"

"A human, actually. Her name I'm not certain of. She's a powerful priestess, perhaps more strong than even Kagome or the late Kikyo. However, I know she's part of the group that wishes to eliminate all youkai." Myouga said quickly.

"What group?"

"A large group of humans, mostly samurai and warriors, who want all demons gone. She and her brother call themselves 'The Dangerous Duo'. They certainly live up to the title." The flea demon replied.

"They must be dangerous if they can injure powerful demons like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha murmured.

"You admit that he's powerful?" Myouga sounded very shocked.

"I'm not totally immature, ya know."

"Anyhow, I haven't told you the worst part Lord Inuyasha."

"There's more?"

"Much more, sire. It seems this group wants to open up the path to hell and suck all demons into it."

"Like Takemaru...except instead of all creatures it's just demons instead." Inuyasha said, sounding a bit faint._ 'Damn, and this makes perfect sense too...Kagome did say somehow demons would be eliminated but she wasn't sure how. And after going to her world, I know there's very few demons left.'_

"My lord?"

"Fine." Inuyasha said quickly.

"It's good that you're fine, my lord. However, I meant to ask how Takemaru managed to open up the path to hell. How did he do it?"

"I can't really remember. It had to do with S'ounga though...that sword was pure evil. It wanted nothing but to end the world at all costs..." Inuyasha murmured.

"Are you okay though? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha repeated. "Hey, this isn't such bad news. I just gotta find this group and destroy them before they can destroy all demons. No problem."

"..."

"This is a problem, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lord. It seems as such."

"Damn it at all to hell and back."

"Watch how you speak of hell these days, master. Be wary from now on. Protect Sesshomaru as well. From what I have heard around, they're targeting the strongest demons first."

"I don't count?" Inuyasha pouted, looking a bit miffed.

"You are half human as well. Your human blood spares you. Consider yourself fortunate, Lord Inuyasha."

"Just when I thought my human blood doesn't come in handy. It's proven me wrong more than once...thankfully this is one of those times." Inuyasha muttered, mostly to himself. "Thanks, Myouga. I'm glad you finally came back and told me this."

"See? I'm useful sometimes. I've given you plenty of important information in the past, master."

"Yep. Though you are really flaky. Cowardly, too. Also, you've got a terrible habit of disappea-!"

"Enough! I get it. Goodness, my lord."

"Now you know how it feels to get constantly picked on." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Master Inuyasha...I'm-!"

"Forget about it. I have somethin' else to ask you. Who is watching over Sesshomaru's lands right now?"

"His mother takes care of most of his duties, as she's still alive even today."

"Really?"

"Yes, how else do you think he's able to roam freely? The lord does as he pleases most of the time."

"Sounds like a brat if ya ask me."

"Perhaps spoiled, but it's not bratty to want to roam free. You are a free spirit as well, what with you always roaming around outside. You two have more in common than you think." Myouga said.

"No we don't!" Inuyasha disagreed loudly, shaking his head. "Besides, I had no choice in the matter. I had to stay outdoors and fight for my survival. Sesshomaru made a choice. There's a difference, you know."

"True, master. I didn't think of it that way."

Inuyasha looked towards Kaede's hut abruptly, scowling. "As soon as that bastard recovers, I'm gonna make him join forces with us whether he wants to or not. We need all the help we can get against this group of demon slayers...or samurai...or whatever the hell they are."

"Yes, but must violence always be the answer? Couldn't you two simply just get along and try to solve things more peaceably?"

"To the first question, yes. Always. Second question? Hell no, Myouga!" Inuyasha crushed him in his hand, tossing him aside carelessly.

"So...cruel...my lord..." Myouga said, floating to the ground before popping back to his normal size.

...

The sun beat down pleasantly on the hanyou's back as he went to find Kagome. Myouga's conversation with him only half an hour earlier was rather enlightening. He needed answers still though. Maybe Kagome's grandpa could answer them. The old man seemed to know quite a bit about demon history and whatnot.

"Hey, Kagome! There you are. I need to talk to your old geezer." Inuyasha insisted, grabbing her shoulders as he gave her a meaningful stare.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused and almost offended, narrowing her eyes.

"Your grandpa."

"Okay, but what for?"

"Never mind that! I'm going back to your time. You coming with me or not?"

"I can't. Sango really needs my help watching the children. Can't you go by yourself?" Kagome rummaged for something in her top, "Oh, and here's a list of things I wanted to get from my era. Do you mind picking them up or having my mom go get them? Please?"

"Sure thing, Kagome...whatever." He said, grabbing the list. "Oh, ramen's on here. Alright!"

"Of course that's the only thing you notice." She said, sighing amusedly.

"See ya, Kagome. I'll be back." He promised her, kissing her gently before taking off.

...

_A little Sesshomaru stood near his mother, overlooking the grounds below. The majestic palace hovered in the skies, represented through their heritage by the moons adorning their foreheads. Sesshomaru touched his with his tiny hand and remembered what his mother had told him. That only few dog demons possessed it, that it was a symbol from ancient times, and he should be proud to bear it. Sesshomaru felt ashamed of it though and often wondered why he didn't look more like his father did - to him, his pa looked like a normal demon. Cool, even. Sesshomaru felt like he looked too dainty and no one seemed to take him seriously._

_"Mommy?" He asked innocently._

_"Mother." Her tone was sharp and impatient as usual._

_"Mother." He repeated quietly. "Why can't I play with the other children? I'm very lonely, mother."_

_Her golden eyes stared at him coldly. "So? Go play with your toys or make yourself useful." she sighed, picking up her robes as she walked, "Children are better seen...and not heard."_

_Sesshomaru frowned, a welling feeling of sadness bubbling up inside him. His large golden eyes filled with tears but before a single tear could fall his mother growled warningly._

_"Do not cry. Strong, proud demons never show emotions." She reminded him._

_The tiny prince frowned sadly, but turned away from her and did as told. He wouldn't cry...or at least he would try his best not to._

_"Okay, mother. I will read instead." He told her, before pausing as his eyes lit up with childish mischief. Looking towards the grounds below, he wondered what would happen if he just tried to get down there somehow. He couldn't fly yet - he didn't know how to control his youkai energy as of yet._

_Faintly, he could hear children laughing and teasing one another below. They sounded like they were having so much fun and Sesshomaru's chest ached with longing. His mother must've sensed his feelings because she icily glared at him with an insincere smile from her place on her throne._

_"Do not think of it, child. I'll punish you severely if you leave this palace." She warned him. "I have no issues with locking you up Sesshomaru. Or would you rather be beaten? Maybe I'll give you to the humans and see what they do with a weak, innocent demon child."_

_Sesshomaru looked at her with widened eyes, horror shimmering in his golden orbs. "Mother, why do you hate me so much?"_

_She didn't answer him. Simply, she took to stroking her furs and combing out her hair as she usually did. After a few minutes had passed, she stood again and gave him a tiny smile. "I'll be in the tearoom. Come along, Sesshomaru."_

_When he didn't budge, looking at her defiantly she sighed through her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Do not anger me, Sesshomaru. Be a good boy and hurry along."_

_"No! I want to stay outside, please mother?" He begged._

_Her poison whip shot out from her claws and she dragged him to her. "See? Was that so difficult? You are too much like your father. I must fix that before it is too late. You are my son, not his."_

_"He sired me!" Sesshomaru spat, kicking at her, but it was futile. He was too small still, being a little child._

_"I do not care. Inutaisho is a great ruler, but as for his personality and fathering skills, he...well, he fails."_

_"Don't talk about father about way. I love my father!"_

_She smirked coldly. "Love? Oh, my son..." She forced him to look at her directly by grabbing his chin. Thin, red-painted lips curled into an even wider, malicious smirk as she laughed lightly. "Love is for the weak. Rest assured, your father has bad things to say about me as well. Let us forget him and focus on the present."_

_"When is he coming back?"_

_"Your father has to patrol these lands and fight against enemies. You know that, Sesshomaru. He'll be back whenever he can." She replied simply, leading him to his bedroom._

_Once she got him through the door, she locked it securely behind her. "Do not think to leave. Your studies will continue tomorrow morning. Dinner will be served later this evening. Good day, then."_

_Sesshomaru clawed weakly at the door, wishing desperately for any kind of affection. A hug, a tender kiss... something. Something more than sharp, cold replies to everything he said or did. It hurt so badly. There weren't words enough for how it made him feel deep within._

_"Father..." He murmured, whimpering as he climbed onto his futon. "Please come home...I don't want to be alone, please."_

_He noticed suddenly that the maids this morning had forgotten to lock his windows as well while cleaning them. Gasping delightedly, he moved as fast as his little body allowed, leaping out of the window and onto the balcony below. Luckily, the balcony extended all around the castle, much like traditional human palaces did also._

_Landing onto the ground, he went to the stables immediately. His dragon noticed him, grunting happily at the sight of him._

_"Ah-Un!" He whispered, tugging on its reins. "Come on, I need your help. C'mon! Let's go. Be quiet, okay?"_

_The dragon simply grunted softly, following him to the front of the palace. Sesshomaru hopped on as soon as they were near the edge, but a loud voice stopped them in their tracks. It was a soldier, one of the many that lined the golden stairs that led to the inside of the palace and his mother's throne which rested right outside the front of the huge, adorned doors._

_"My prince, where do you think you are going? Your mother said, as I recall, that you can't leave." He said warmly, though there was a look in his eyes that unsettled the young boy. It was creepy and made his stomach twist uncomfortably._

_This particular guard always seemed to be nearby. He followed him quite often, it seemed. Sesshomaru clutched onto Ah-Un's mane nervously, blinking at him with child-like innocence._

_"Um, nowhere. I'm just practicing flying on my own. Ah-Un is going to help me." Sesshomaru lied easily._

_"Now, now pup. Not so fast." The guard snatched the little pup straight off before he could think to protest and set him on his feet. Holding him still by grabbing his shoulders, he knelt down his height suddenly. "I think you're going to try to leave the palace. You know you can't do that."_

_"When can I leave? I don't want to be stuck here forever." He nearly whined._

_"You won't, my prince. Don't worry. When you are older, you'll train to become stronger. For now, you must stay in the palace. It's for your own safety because-!"_

_"I know, I'm the only heir and if anything happens to me then no one will be able to take over. I understand." Sesshomaru said with boredom dripping from his voice. Sighing heavily, he gave the guard a pout._

_"Good, young lord. Then you understand why it's important you stay within these walls." The guard's hand traveled lower, making the pup squirm uncomfortably._

_"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru managed to say, swallowing nervously._

_The dragon nearby sensed the pup's distress, moving over quickly and snorted rudely in the soldier's face._

_"Ah-Un, relax." The guard snapped, before returning his focus on the small child. "My Sesshomaru, you really are beautiful though. And hopefully, one day you will live up to your name. Such an awful name you have however, I do feel sorry for you."_

_"Hm?" The pup blinked confusedly._

_"Cruel is essentially what your name means. It could be written as 'killing perfection' or 'killing blade' as well. It would seem your mother wants you to be the most vicious, cruel lord we've had in centuries. She has a vision for you, it would appear."_

_"That doesn't sound very good." Sesshomaru said innocently, worriedly staring at the other male._

_The guard laughed heartily, slapping the child a bit too roughly on the back. "Don't worry about it, my lord. You'll grow into the name. I'm sure you'll grow up to be every bit as cold, heartless, and evil as your..." He stopped when he noticed how upset the pup looked._

_"She's not evil." He murmured. "My mother is just...she's...just not nice, that's all."_

_"I am sorry, pup. I shouldn't have bad-mouthed your mother, not in front of you anyway." He said, smirking crookedly._

_"Excuse me, I should leave now." The little pup said abruptly, attempting to move past him._

_The guard grinned, slipping his hand lower. "Well, hold on a moment. I quite enjoy conversing with you."_

_"I don't like you." Sesshomaru said bluntly, being extremely honest in the way only little kids truly can be._

_The guard frowned a bit. "I figured as much, but it's fine." He fondled the pup inappropriately, causing Sesshomaru to lash out and stumble backwards. Ah-Un roared loudly, stepping between the frazzled child and the angry guard. It grunted loudly, swinging its head at the older male._

_"Ah-Un, I-oops!" Sesshomaru tried to regain his footing, but he had slid too closely to the edge._

_Gasping, he tried to reached for the ledge but ended up hurtling through the sky. The boy was too startled to even scream or make noise, his mouth silently opening in shock. The ground was pretty far down and a small child like himself would surely die or be horribly injured upon impact._

_"Help!" He finally managed to yell._

_Ah-Un was about to catch him, but something faster swept him into its embrace. It was his mother, who looked furious and yet strangely, quite calm and collected at the same time. She set him down with an icy expression._

_"I tried to stop him mila-!"_

_"Dismissed. Go to your chambers with the other guards." She said quickly. "I'll deal with him myself, thank you."_

_"Mother-!"_

_She viciously slapped him with her poison whips, shocking him into silence. "This is why I hate children. Always wanting something, needing something. Defying their elders!" She slapped him again, causing him to curl in on himself. "Why can't you just obey? Detach yourself from your emotions and behave properly, Sesshomaru. Or else I'll eventually have to kill you for such insolence."_

_"You...would kill me, mother?" He whispered, unwrapping his hands from where they'd been protectively covering his head._

_"Of course not, these lands need an heir. However, I do expect obedience. I expect you to behave as I do, understand?" She asked icily._

_"Yes, mother. Forgive me."_

_As she raised her hand again to strike him, Sesshomaru winced and curled in on himself again. No attack came and he wondered if perhaps she had changed her mind about punishing him. Maybe he would get off easy this time and simply be sent to his room or get even more studies added to his lessons._

_Looking up, he gasped at the sight of the powerful, tall demon. "Father!" He cried joyfully._

_"Inutaisho, let me go at once! You fool!" She hissed, turning red eyes towards him._

_"Enough, Tsukina. There's no need for such violence. Leave my son alone." He said firmly, a clear warning in his eyes._

_"Very well." She said in an eerily calm, empty tone._

_Sesshomaru ran to him, beaming as Inutaisho picked him up. "My boy, how have you been?"_

_"Quite well, father." The pup lied, smiling at him widely._

_Inutaisho inhaled the pleasant, soft scent of his son. He was overjoyed to see his firstborn again, he could not deny that. Even though Sesshomaru was going on nine in terms of human years, he still could not believe he was a father. Admittedly, he had waited a long time (perhaps too long, even) to sire a pup. He was old, even though his youthful face seemed to contradict that statement. However, he was old, very old in fact and knew he had at best a few centuries left._

_At least he had an heir now. For all his wild ambitions and roaming around in his youth, he finally secured his place in the western lands with a son. Even if he had been birthed by the coldest demon in all of these lands. It had been an arranged marriage, since he had been in a rush to sire a pup given his age. He hadn't had the luxury of finding a mate naturally, since he'd waited far too long for such things._

_However, little did he know right then, he would still be given a second chance at fatherhood and even still, a chance at true love._

_"I'm so happy to see you, father." Sesshomaru admitted._

_"As am I, my son. Have you learned anything new in your, uh, studies?" He asked curiously._

_"Not really. They're so boring. I would rather go fighting with you, to become stronger! Like you, father. I want to surpass you one day and be the bestest of all." The pup said eagerly._

_Inutaisho chuckled deeply. "Surpass me, eh? We'll see about that. I would like to train you soon. Perhaps when you're a little older, Sesshomaru."_

_"You always say that!" The pup complained, curling his little fists._

_"Hey now, son. Wipe that pout from your countenance." He said gruffly, lifting his chin. "You'll be a man one day. Enjoy your childhood while you can."_

_"But..." Sesshomaru looked towards his mother, who seemed indifferent but he could see the challenge in her eyes. As though daring him to say something against her. "Father, my childhood-!" He tried anyway._

_"He's doing fine. If anything, he's spoiled." His mother interrupted._

_"I'd imagine so." He agreed, kneeling down on one knee. "Speaking of spoiled...I brought you something from my travels."_

_"A pretend sword? How can I kill anything with this?"_

_"It's just for fun. You know, fun. What children tend to have. Or adults...in certain situations."_

_"Inutaisho! Language." Tsukina reprimanded._

_"He doesn't understand what I mean, anyway." The male grumbled, shrugging._

_"Thank you, father. It's...interesting." Sesshomaru said, smiling._

_"No problem, son." He then grew a little somber, hugging Sesshomaru once again. "I, uh...I hate to admit this, but I must leave soon."_

_"Again? For how long?"_

_"I know not. Perhaps days or weeks. Ryukotsusei is challenging me again. I wish I could just end it once and for all, damn it!" He growled, speaking more to himself. His fists clenched and he quickly calmed down, but his gaze was still agitated._

_"Can't one of those three swords do the trick, my dear?" Tsukina asked sarcastically. "You sure do have a lot of enemies for such a supposedly strong demon, darling."_

_"Tsukina..." He murmured patiently, chuckling. "I have many enemies because I am indeed powerful. They fear me, they want to challenge me, and I always defeat them. You'd think those fools would learn by now. Keh! As if they could actually take me down."_

_"Father..." Sesshomaru said proudly, smiling up at him._

_"Here's something to remember me by while I'm away. You can have my old obi, even though you're too little to wear it now. It's a bit feminine, which is why I tossed it. However, you are truly beautiful. I think this would look nicer on you than I."_

_Sesshomaru examined the large obi in his hands. It was a nice light yellow color, with dark bluish-purple swirls adorned on it. It did sort of have a girlish pattern to it, but the pup was delighted with the fabric and clutched it to his chest._

_"I'll always wear it. Well, once I'm old enough." Sesshomaru promised._

_"Good lad." Inutaisho praised gently, rubbing the top of his head in an affectionate way. "I love you, son. I must leave soon. However, I think I'll unwind a little before I go."_

_"Goodbye, father..." The boy said quietly, watching him leave again with a heavy heart. Once the older male was out of hearing range, he added in a somber voice, "I'll miss you."_

...

Jolting suddenly from his sleep, the demon lord quickly composed himself. Any look of alarm or sadness passed as fast as it had appeared. Rin was right there to greet him as usual, with her cheery smile and bright brown eyes.

"Hello, my lord. Are you feeling better?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I am." He admitted emotionlessly.

"What can you remember?" She asked, looking concerned suddenly.

"Everything." He murmured, wanting badly to rub at the bump on his head, but that would be weak.

"Really?" She gasped. "Maybe you getting knocked on the head a second time made you remember everything again."

"Perhaps."

"So...you know who I am?" She asked hopefully. His dream was still fresh in his mind and something in her gaze reminded him of his younger self. So longing and hopeful. She wanted affection from him, yet he never really gave it.

Unlike him though, Rin was sweet and more tolerant. She didn't whine when he wouldn't speak to her and never asked him why he never held her. She accepted everything as it was, and maybe that was the rare quality he admired so deeply in her.

Even now, she didn't mind that he wasn't answering her. Rin busied herself with unwrapping his bandages, humming a cute little song as she went about it.

"I remember you." He finally told her after many moments of quiet.

"I'm so glad." She enthused. "I'm also happy that you're feeling better again. Since you're feeling well, you can leave soon."

"What?" He asked sharply.

Rin blinked curiously. "You can leave, like you always do my lord. I know you'll be back eventually."

He knew she meant it innocently, but that dream was far too fresh in his own mind. Her words made him resentful somehow. Towards himself. One of the things he hadn't appreciated about his father as a child was the same thing he did now subconsciously.

After a moment or two, he gestured for her to come near. Rin froze, blinking at him curiously. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come here, now." He demanded icily.

She did as told, her eyes wide with confusion. "Yes?"

"Have you heard word from Jaken?"

Her face fell sadly and she shook her head. "No one has heard from him yet. Ah-Un hasn't shown up either..."

"I see."

Kaede came in at that moment, dissolving some of the tension in the room. Sesshomaru wondered where the tension came from. He normally felt at ease with Rin. As he looked at her and sniffed the room again, an understanding washed over him. Simply put, he felt awkward because she was no longer a little one, unfortunately. She was becoming a young woman and she smelt different. More pleasant, if anything. He would never admit she was attractive, for a human anyway.

"It's nice to see ye looking healthier again. I assume ye will be leaving soon." Kaede said calmly.

"No."

"No?"

"I will wait for my servant. Undoubtedly, he will follow my scent here to find me." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense. No sense in running all over to find them. They'll most likely come here instead, hopefully." Kaede agreed.

"Good plan, my lord." Rin piped in with a nod.

The young woman suddenly remembered the package Kohaku wanted her to give to Sesshomaru. The demon slayer had meant to deliver it himself but now he was away with Kirara scouting the village for dangerous demons since Inuyasha had left to Kagome's era.

Her slender hands picked up the clothed item and handed it to the demon. "Here, my lord. It's from Kohaku."

"Kohaku? I wonder what he could possibly want to give to me?" He murmured coldly, unwrapping it slowly.

It was tools with which to sharpen and clean his demonic weapons, he realized. It was actually quite useful and Sesshomaru looked at the items blankly, wrapping them back up rather than tossing them aside.

Rin smiled widely at him suddenly, making him look down at her joyful expression. He noticed the flowers in her hand and looked her directly in the eyes. She took that as a signal that it was okay to approach him now. The blossom she had picked was beautiful and he took it from her hand to give it a moments consideration before handing it back to her and inclining his head slightly to allow her to complete one of their most sacred and, (for reasons of sparing his pride), secret rituals.

Kaede had left by now, thankfully, so no one was witness to this private moment between him and his ward.

Sesshomaru could easily remember when she was younger, how she used to giggle whenever she put the flower behind his ear. He figured she used to find amusement in adorning the deadly, cold demon with something as delicate as a flower in bloom.

Now however, she simply placed it behind his ear silently and smiled warmly at him. "Do you really mind, my lord? It's quite feminine. I suppose you don't actually like it."

"Nonsense. It's fine." He told her monotonously.

"I won't put flowers in your hair anymore, my lord. I promise." She said anyway, as though she didn't hear him. "Why did you tolerate it when I was little?"

"You answered the question yourself, Rin. You were indeed a little child. You did not know better, that is all." He said quietly.

"Does part of you like the flower?" Rin asked knowingly, giving him an amused look.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Do not be so ridiculous. I only humor you, Rin." He told her icily.

"You like them, admit it!" She shouted, her giggles muffled behind her arm.

He merely blinked at her like she'd grown two heads. His hand reached up to touch the flower, to feel the soft petals. Smirking, he looked at her again. "Yes, perhaps I do like them."

He watched her a moment, before glancing unseeingly at the wall. Being with her again was comforting, he could admit it. After failing to protect her in the underworld, Sesshomaru knew from that moment on he was slowly losing the ability to pull himself together. His ice mask slipped more these days. It was probably for the best, for perhaps having a personality wasn't such a bad thing.

As he looked at the young girl who smiled at him, his heart warmed a little. He supposed the humans nor Inuyasha understand why he was so selective in whom he showed his care and love for. They didn't fully understand youkai, not even Inuyasha or the demon slayer for all their knowledge understood the mindset of a full demon.

While it appeared to outsiders that demons felt nothing, the opposite was actually the truth. Demons felt deeply, very deeply. When they felt anger, they destroyed and obliterated everything in their path until they could defeat their opponent in a manner more malicious and fierce than mortals. When they felt sadness, it was overwhelming. And when they loved...they truly, deeply loved the creature they had chosen to have feelings towards. It was forever, not temporary. Rin would have to wrong him horribly for him to ever consider breaking their close bond.

The only difference between Sesshomaru and other demons, was that he didn't attempt to show his personality. He didn't feel the need to. His mother had always told him emotions were shameful, even though demons did indeed feel deeply, so he tried his best to repress everything for as long as he possibly could and it didn't quite work anyhow, now that he thought about it.

These days, his expressed his emotions more and could not help loving the little girl who had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. His mother had called him strange and had told him he'd picked up some of his father's odder traits. He no longer cared if was odd to her, he felt more normal now than he ever had before.

Rin stood up and hesitated for a moment, before she sat on Sesshomaru's lap, startling him for a moment as she'd never dared to get that close before.

There had been only one other time she had gotten that close, but it was merely to crouch next to him to whisper something into his pointed ear. She'd been about nine or ten then, he wasn't sure.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have a secret to tell you!" She had whispered with child-like glee.

"Hn?"

"I think you are very pretty and have the most beautiful hair!" She had whispered, before pulling away with a red blush as though she'd said something very embarrassing or rude to him.

It was the first time Sesshomaru had ever considered his appearance to be pleasing to others. To him, beauty was trivial. He was not vain and could care less if he were beautiful or hideous. Power was all that mattered to him. However, in that moment, he felt oddly flattered.

"Thank you, Rin." He had replied, but gave no compliment to her in return. She hadn't seemed to mind, almost as if she knew that he adored her.

By youkai standards, the young lord was actually was fairly average looking and even quite lacking in the looks department. For a male, anyhow. If he had been born female, he would've been considered incredibly attractive. However, he was a man and demons with weak noses mistook him for a woman all the time, confused by his beautiful face and slender build. This usually resulted in being underestimated by humans and youkai alike, which resulted in their demise.

He had been shocked that the little girl thought him attractive. He lacked the broad, masculine shoulders of his father. In fact, he quite lacked many masculine features. He was pretty and had been relentlessly teased for it as a child. He looked exactly like his mother.

Male demons like his father, and even his stupid half breed brother Inuyasha, were considered more attractive in general to youkai. They were handsome, masculine looking, and had a big ego at that. Sesshomaru could even recall the times females and males alike had been infatuated with the idiotic half breed, the creepiest of them being Jakotsu for certain.

His closed his eyes as he cleared his thoughts, before looking at the girl in his lap again.

Tensing for several moments, he eventually relaxed and allowed her to lay there. Leaning his back against the wall heavily, he fell back into a healing sleep with her cuddled onto his chest.

...

A male human stood from his seated place in front of his food, watching as a female maid cleared it for him. Tying his medium length black hair back into a high ponytail, he turned as his twin sister came in.

"Satsuki? Are you ready? We've gathered all the monks and priestesses in the area that we could find. They will teach us the methods to summoning the path to the underworld." The woman told him. She wasn't necessarily beautiful, and neither was her brother, but they were decent looking people with nice smiles and a certain mischievous gleam to their expressions.

"I think so, sister. Are they truly on our side, Tsukiko?" He asked curiously.

"They certainly are. They wish to rid the world of demons as well. It's only a matter of time. We will begin our attempts to open the path to the underworld tomorrow morning." She informed him.

"Okay. That's all very well, but why must I come out there now?"

"They should like to meet you, of course, dear brother. Won't you be polite and come outside to greet them?"

"Aye, sister. Let's go."

...

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and into the backyard. Souta was outside playing soccer and stopped as he noticed the hanyou. He was a bit older now, a sixth grader instead of the little third grader he was used to seeing.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You're here!" The boy said excitedly. "It's awesome to see you again. Are you staying for awhile? Where's Kagome?"

"Slow down, kid. First, I can only stay for a short time. Second, Kagome ain't with me. She'll visit soon enough." Inuyasha replied, working out some kinks in his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you're here anyway." Souta said, grinning.

"Nice to see you too." The half demon looked around suddenly. "Say, you know where your grandpa is right now? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, he's in the tool shed near the shrine with all the weird replicas and ancient stuff. Over there, that's it." Souta said, pointing.

"Thanks, Souta."

"No problem."

The elderly man nearly jumped when he heard a loud voice yell at him suddenly. "Old man! I need to talk to you right away!"

"Inuyasha? My boy, what's the matter? Is it Kagome?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with her." Inuyasha said agitatedly, sighing with impatience as he placed his hands on his hips. "I need to know if you know anything about prophecies or ancient demon history. It would be damn useful."

"Hm, let's see. There is something...it's an old book written a few centuries ago." He dug around on the shelves, lighting up when he spotted it, "Ah, here it is!"

The two walked outside and sat on the bench underneath the sacred tree. Autumn leaves fell on them as the old man flipped quickly through the pages. Inuyasha watched him, tapping his feet impatiently as he waited.

"Well? Anything?"

"Hold on, my boy." He said slowly, "Oh, no...this is bad news indeed. I suppose you're wanting to know how it is that most demons came to be extinct."

"Yep, that's it. So, what happens?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"It says..." He paused to cough and clear his throat, further annoying the hanyou. "A group of a humans join together with modern weapons, such as guns. They summon the ancient demon Amikiri, which is one that sucks all other demons into hell with one single breath. He was dormant in the past and kept immobile for obvious reasons, since other demons wanted to thrive and survive."

"Then what?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"Oh goodness, sorry. I almost fell asleep." He said, yawning widely.

"Give me that!" Inuyasha growled, ripping the book from the other man's hands. "Once they retrieved the demon, they attempted to awaken him but did not have the key. They did not realize the key was the most powerful demon at that time..." Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, whom they attempted to kill before but failed. Once realizing that he was the key, they attempted to take him back alive but they needed to weaken him first."

Kagome's grandpa grew confused when the hanyou grew pale and looked like he might be sick. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Does he die?"

"Worse."


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Eventual yaoi/M for language_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Does he die?"

"Worse." Inuyasha breathed, closing the book quickly, "They weaken him by poisoning him with a magical spell that enables him to...bear...to bear children. They want him weak, but not dead. Evidently, the child is the real key, not Sesshomaru."

"What happened next? Is that all of it?"

"No...it didn't have an ending. It wasn't finished. It only depicted few demons surviving but it was vague. It didn't say who survived, only that few did and the rest were sucked into hell. It also said that Sesshomaru had a baby, born of his own body. And the worst part of it...it's so damn horrible I can't even think about it much less say it! Damn it!"

"Inuyasha?"

The half demon looked extremely upset and past agitated. His face turned pale white, even though his cheeks were burning red, tinted a bright crimson. Growling, he turned to the old man with a horrified stare.

"The father is a male demon too, or so it says. That's just wrong on so many levels. I want to be more tolerant, but the thought of two guys...it doesn't even say specifically who the father is to top it all off!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not really. If you understand demon culture, some demons of the same sex often-!"

"I don't care about demon culture! That's just not right."

"If you don't care, then why are you attempting to save demons?"

Inuyasha blinked at him blankly, before narrowing his eyes. "You might actually have a point there for once, old man."

"Indeed, I do. Hey! What do you mean for once?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Inuyasha said casually, waving him off. He quickly became somber again, looking at the book disapprovingly as though it had wronged him (which he felt it had). "I'm gonna make sure that prophecy never comes true. I'm gonna save all demons out there, I'm not gonna let some random guy touch Sesshomaru, and he's not going to have a baby. Well, he's not gonna give birth to one anyhow. If he wants to be a father, I'm all for that. But a mother? He doesn't have a big enough heart to be one! I'm gonna rewrite history, damn it."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The old man warned. "Often times, everything happens for a reason whether good or bad. If you save all demons, this modern era might be completely different."

"It could be the same, you don't know." Inuyasha muttered immaturely.

"Inuyasha, think about it. You don't know what changing history will d-!"

Suddenly, they heard the sliding door open. Kagome's mother poked her head out, smiling at them. "Oh Inuyasha, how nice to see you! You're just in time for dinner."

"I can't stay long."

"I made steak..." She murmured enticingly.

Puppy ears twitched at those words and he smirked slightly. "Well, I guess I could stay for dinner. I'm leaving as soon as it's finished though!"

...

The sun was beginning to set, the sky painted in warm colors. A very upset human stood with her arms crossed, frowning at the other priestess nearby.

"What do you mean, the ritual isn't working? Amikiri should be awakened by now! Demons should be cast into hell at this very moment!" She seethed.

The other priestess looked calm and unaffected, as she normally did. "It will come to pass, I assure you. Demons cannot remain among us and other animals forever."

"Then what must we do to awaken the demon?" Tsukiko asked, looking at the demon who was still frozen and covered in marble and stone.

"The key...we're missing the key." She murmured.

"So, it's not someone with great spiritual power?" Satsuki asked. "Then who is it? Or what is it...?"

"Seer, come forth." The quiet, pale priestess commanded.

A young girl emerged from the crowd of humans, her head bowed. She seemed to concentrate, trying to look into the future with her psychic abilities, but the images were fuzzy and vague.

"Well?" Tsukiko snapped impatiently.

"The key is a demon. A beautiful demon." She said slowly, squinting her eyes. "He is powerful and a lord at that. He's not the real key, however. It's what inside."

"What is she babbling about?" Tsukiko asked disbelievingly, looking to her brother.

"I know not, sister. It sounds like she's speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, the one you killed." He replied.

Before Tsukiko could panic and lament her mistake, the seer shook her head quickly.

"He still lives. The key will be inside him. The fruit of his loins, that is what you need." The seer opened her eyes fully. "In order to awaken Amikiri, you need to sacrifice the blood of the firstborn of the most powerful demon alive. It will not work otherwise..."

"Damn it! Lord Sesshomaru of all demons...from what I've heard, he's very distant and cruel. He will never sire a child naturally, at least not for a long time." Tsukiko said agitatedly, rubbing at her face thoughtfully.

"Indeed, I must agree. In order to become a father, he would have to love or at least lust. That will take forever, if it even happens in the first place." Satsaki murmured quietly, "Well, I suppose that's it then. We'll have to wait for generations and pass down this goal to our ancestors."

The other priestess laughed lowly, surprising the others. Shaking her head, an uncharacteristic mischievous grin quirked her lips up. "Wrong again. There is a way."

"A love spell?" Tsukiko asked rather dreamily.

"Cliché, but effective." Satsuki said, sighing as he shrugged.

"Yes, but we must weaken him as well. We can't have him parading around strong at full health."

"How do you plan on weakening him, then? Are you going to make him sick? Demons cannot get sick easily however, so how do you plan on achieving this?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"Simple: he cannot father the child, he must carry it. He will fall ill by means of childbearing." The priestess said evenly.

Everyone nearly fell to the ground at those words, barely able to regain their composure. Tsukiko recovered first, blushing furiously.

"Men can't...it's impossible. It would be too cruel! A man's body was not desig..." Her words trailed off and a look of understanding washed over her, "Oh, I see your point."

"You're on board with this? It's crazy." Satsuki said incredulously.

"It will weaken him immensely. He might even die, but we would have the key without much quarrel. If he's to birth it himself, he wouldn't be able to stop us from taking it." The seer pointed out.

"True..." Satsuki said, but he still looked a bit creeped out, "Furthermore, his mother is the only one besides that annoying toad who cares for his protection, correct? I doubt his mother would get much involved, as cold as she is."

"Yes, and the toad and girl are no threat at all." The priestess told them quietly.

"Girl? Oh, quite right. I forgot that Lord Sesshomaru seems to have taken a liking to humans. At such a bad time no less. His demise will come from those whom he has just warmed up to." Satsuki said, laughing deeply.

All of them grinned, satisfied with their plan, seeming to have forgotten the one part of the equation that would nearly ruin their plans.

...

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, perched onto it for a moment as he readjusted all the groceries he was carrying. "Keh! So much damn stuff! She could've at least met me here to help out a bit."

He had the large book that Kagome's grandpa let him research under his arm, while the rest of the groceries were in his other hand and some of them were precariously balanced onto his shoulders. Grumbling the entire way back, he was met with a sight that made his blood boil even more.

Sesshomaru actually had Rin in his lap. Inuyasha wasn't sure why this bothered him so much, but all he felt was green, terrible envy and a burning feeling at his hairline and neck. He was pissed off as hell.

"Is he okay?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, his eyes looking at Kaede instead.

"He is fine. Just resting, 'tis all." Kaede reassured him.

"Good. Well, I'll be back. I'm gonna drop these off at-!" Inuyasha paused when he noticed Sesshomaru stirring. The demon lord opened his eyes and stiffened immediately at the sight of the hanyou, obviously mortified to have been caught in such a vulnerable position.

Sesshomaru's luminescent golden eyes glided downwards at the young woman in his lap before his resplendent orbs gazed at his younger brother again. The youkai felt a strange sense of satisfaction at seeing Inuyasha so visibly jealous and upset over Rin being cuddled up against his chest. A cold smirk tugged Sesshomaru's lips up as his eyes narrowed in the most condescending manner.

Inuyasha glared slightly, averting his gaze after a few moments. "Keh! I'll be right back, got it?"

After dropping the groceries off at the hut he and Kagome lived in, he proceeded to return only to find that Sesshomaru appeared to be leaving. Rin was curled up in the corner still take a nap, a blanket tossed over her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going suddenly?" The hanyou asked gruffly.

"To bathe." Sesshomaru admitted. Quite frankly, he also needed to relieve himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had, since he go could long stretches without doing so.

"We need to talk first." Inuyasha said, slamming the book down onto the ground.

Sesshomaru eyed it disdainfully before giving his brother the same sour, disapproving look. "Leave me, hanyou. Whatever it is you must tell me, it can wait."

Inuyasha growled, scoffing rudely. "Geez, you're so predictable."

"As are you, little brother."

"Fine, take your little bath. Then we need to talk, it's important damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his words, he simply looked at him and moved to walk past the other man. However, his path was blocked when Kagome came in suddenly with a basket, looking quite flushed.

Panting, she smiled at him widely. "Good thing I caught you before you left. Lady Kaede must've left her basket in the fields again." Kagome rummaged through it quickly, "This is a medicine for you to take, it's supposed to work wonders on head traumas and things like that."

Inuyasha was floored and angry yet again when Sesshomaru showed a human more kindness than he had ever shown him in his life. The demon lord took the vial, nodding at her.

"Thank you." He murmured lowly.

"No problem, I hope you feel better." Kagome said sincerely, before looking at Inuyasha. "Are you coming home with me?"

"Later. I gotta speak to him in private first."

"Alright, then. See you later!" Kagome called, exiting the hut within moments.

Sesshomaru sniffed the substance subtly, before downing it in one go. It tasted quite pleasant, like rose water almost. It had a flowery scent to it that he liked immensely. Within seconds, the demon lord felt better. Or perhaps it was a trick of the mind. Either way, he felt good now.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, the scent overwhelming him too, in a nice way. It smelled so pleasant and as he looked upon his brother again it was like seeing him for the first time. It was a strange out-of-body experience for the hanyou as he looked at Sesshomaru. There was no blood relation in his mind, no realization that they were both men, just awe and a sudden feeling of lust.

The angelic creature before him was lethally beautiful. He looked every bit like the night creature he was, what with the crescent moon adorning his forehead and the fluffy...whatever the hell it was, that looked like a cloud. Inuyasha assumed it was his tail, either that or it was just a boa for show.

Shaking his head, he growled lowly. '_Wait, this is wrong. He's my brother. Where the hell did these thoughts even come from? What's wrong with me?_'

"Your gaze irritates me." Sesshomaru murmured quietly, lifting his nose slightly as he brushed past the hanyou.

"You irritate me." Inuyasha grumbled, following after him.

"The feeling is quite mutual." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Then he stopped suddenly, looking behind him. "Do you intend to follow me?"

"I need to take a bath too!" He lied. "Besides, we're both men. What's the big deal anyway? You got something to hide?"

Sesshomaru glared at him heatedly, actually startling the half demon a bit. "What would I have to hide?"

"I dunno..." Inuyasha said slyly, standing by his side with a smirk, "Maybe you don't got much going on down there if ya catch my drift."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru let his mask slip, offense clearly written on his expression.

Inuyasha smirked amusedly. Oh, the satisfaction of pushing someone's buttons...

"I'm just sayin', no need to get all upset or whatever." Inuyasha said casually, raising his hands innocently.

They both grew silent as the tension grew thicker. It felt different somehow, like heat had spread through both of them, but it wasn't necessarily anger that got their hearts pumping more quickly and sent fire through their veins.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the all too familiar pulsing throughout his body. Gasping, he looked up towards the sky. There was no visible moon in the sky. How could he forget yet again? It seemed like it always slipped his mind, like he tried to pretend this night didn't exist. Unfortunately, it did.

He should've known his senses were dulled. When eating dinner at Kagome's house earlier, the food didn't smell as strongly and the cat's scent hadn't grabbed his attention. Buyo had managed to sneak up on him at dinnertime, nearly stealing a little bit of his meat away from him.

"Damn it!" He yelled, taking off into a fast sprint before the transformation was complete.

Sesshomaru merely blinked passively, and if it were in his nature, he would've shrugged as well. He was glad the hanyou had taken off - now he could bathe and relax in private. The demon lord found the hot spring easily, relieving himself before slowly removing his obi, letting his hakama slide to the ground.

Little did he realize an embarrassed and frazzled Inuyasha was hidden up in the trees. The hanyou, in his panic, took refuge in the forest near the hot springs since demons had a harder time scenting humans near a large body of water. Inuyasha never liked to be in the village on his human nights. Strangely enough, he felt more odd and out of place when he was human. It didn't feel right. Granted, being full demon didn't feel right either...

All in all, he simply preferred solitude on these nights. If Kagome asked him where he was, at least he had a good excuse this time. She usually was understanding of his mortal nights, but was always miffed at the fact that he was so distant during this time even to this day.

Inuyasha cursed silently under his breath. His hiding spot was perfect, and he loved it, but now he regretted getting into these branches as he watched his brother strip. He never actually intended to take a bath with him to begin with, much less watch him take one.

His brother was surprisingly more slender than he previously thought. Inuyasha imagined underneath the clothing would be an expanse of muscles. Sesshomaru was very tall though, so perhaps his lithe, slender form wasn't so shocking. He did indeed have muscles, but he was still slim. More than that, he was painfully attractive.

Inuyasha wondered how someone like that could ever find anyone worthy enough to match his elegance. It was a weird thought for the hanyou, especially considering it was his brother, but the demon lord really was a rare, otherworldly sight to behold if you looked past the cold, aloof personality.

_'Beauty is wasted on a bastard like that. He'll never be able to love someone the way all creatures deserved to be loved...' _Inuyasha thought, scoffing lightly.

That light scoff was a mistake, the human realized too late as Sesshomaru glared up at the trees. Apparently, the dog demon had failed to scent him earlier because of the surrounding water.

"Inuyasha?" The tone was sharp, questioning.

"What?" He snapped irritatedly. The human's face was hot and burning though.

Sesshomaru frowned, sinking lower into the water. Inuyasha noticed this and laughed rudely. "Keh! I ain't looking at you, idiot! What's there to look at anyway?"

The demon lord bristled and his gaze became more cold. Moments later, he calmed down and seemed to disregard his younger brother's words completely.

"I suppose you would not enjoy of the view of one such as myself." Sesshomaru murmured after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?"

"I am your older brother." The demon lord said evenly, as though it were painfully obvious, which it was in actuality.

This only made the human blush worse, his entire face red. "Exactly! I don't get any satisfaction lookin' at any men, especially not you! You're my brother, damn it!"

"That's exactly what I just said. You must have heard me, Inuyasha. Why are you so flustered?" Sesshomaru's bright golden eyes stared directly where he was sitting, unnerving the currently defenseless young man.

Inuyasha sputtered incoherently, before attempting to growl agitatedly in his mortal form. "I ain't flustered! And quit looking at me too! Got it?"

"I am not one to be told what to do." Sesshomaru said coldly, but his face remained blank.

"I suppose not." Inuyasha grumbled in agreement, stuffing his hands into his fire rat robe. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking about his balance in his agitated state, and ending up wobbling on the branch unsteadily.

Sesshomaru noticed this but made no move to help him. Inuyasha tried to catch his balance, but ending up flailing as he toppled off the branch and into the bushes below. The demon lord assumed the foliage was enough to keep the mortal from seriously hurting himself and he was correct. Inuyasha's head popped up, spitting out leaves with a pout. He pulled twigs from his glossy, long black hair and threw them to the side with a miffed scowl. The older male could admit the sight was both amusing and although he loathed the word...adorable. Of course, it was more (that word again) adorable when Rin did such things in the dog demon's opinion.

"No, I'm okay. I only fell out of a tree while human. I think I only dislocated my collar bone!" Inuyasha shouted, brushing himself off agitatedly.

Sesshomaru blinked at him wordlessly, before turning back around to continue his bath. His pale hands glided over equally moonlit skin, washing himself openly as though the human weren't standing right there behind him. He even lifted himself out of the water, attempting to clean his lower regions which Inuyasha hadn't paid attention to until now. It was big. Not too big, though.

The mortal could feel his face getting cold, and then hot, and his stomach twisted in disgust at himself. It wasn't annoyance that made him want to attack or shout at the other male suddenly. He didn't just to argue with Sesshomaru for the hell of it, for some payback for the shitty treatment he received from him in past years. He wanted to jump him all of sudden.

The thought sickened him, even as it excited him.

This was wrong.

It wasn't really that they were brothers, for Inuyasha didn't feel a brotherly bond with this demon. Two guys...it just seemed odd to like another man that way.

Inuyasha didn't like to be too close minded, being a hanyou and all, but sometimes the thought of two men being together made him a little more than uneasy.

When he thought about Kagome, it was exciting. He liked her, and it was natural for him to be attracted to her, an instinctive drive to reproduce. And he knew that imagining her was safe because she was now his wife and an attractive female. But this was wrong.

He had an built up hatred for those of his own sex. He didn't like men, plain and simple. Whether as a friend, lover, brother, whatever. He hated other men, and that sometimes even included himself.

His childhood taught him that men were power hungry, greedy, and violent. Yes, women had their faults too but they were the only ones who would spare him food or sympathy on occasion when he was little. Men treated women and children (and poor half breeds like him) like trash basically. They ordered and bossed weaker creatures around, showing little to no mercy except for the occasional male who proved to be different. That was why Inuyasha valued Miroku so much. The monk might've been a womanizing pervert, but he had a good heart and calm ways about him. He was a good friend. He was loyal and intelligent. All things Inuyasha admired so much, but would never admit out loud. Ever.

It tore at him that he was even having these thoughts now. They seemed to appear out of nowhere, as soon as Sesshomaru drank that nice smelling medicine. Inuyasha blinked, his eyes widening suddenly.

"What the hell was in that medicine anyway?" He mumbled to himself.

Sesshomaru glanced over at him questioningly, but it was barely noticeable in his golden eyes. Then his amber orbs glanced down at the human's hands, which had been pretty badly scuffed. Inuyasha followed his gaze, finally realizing he'd cut up his fingers quite a bit.

Without thinking, and perhaps it was instinct from taking care of Rin for so long, Sesshomaru got out and forcefully grabbed his hands. Inuyasha froze to the spot, almost as though he were being touched by an evil, surreal being. Being this close to the demon lord without insults or bloodshed just felt wrong. It was weird.

Sesshomaru lifted his hands more gently, examining them before dragging his tongue along the cuts. Inuyasha yelped loudly, yanking his wrists back. "What the hell are you doing, you dumb dog?!"

The youkai smirked, in an almost amused manner, before letting his hands free. "Fool. I am attempting to heal your wounds."

"They'll heal quickly once I'm half demon again." Inuyasha reminded him sharply, clutching one fist to his chest. The other was tightly clenched by his side as he gave the older male a mistrusting gaze.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said monotonously, slipping back into the hot soothing waters. "Leave me, Inuyasha. I wish to bathe in silence now."

"Why the hell should I even leave? This is my hiding place." Inuyasha muttered, glaring sideways at him.

"You hide from your friends and wife while human? What for? They know this form." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Are you ashamed, little brother?"

Inuyasha's face burned as he looked away suddenly. "No, I'm just not comfortable around others while I'm weak like this. I'm pretty defenseless, even for a human."

"Yet here you are." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Only because you're here too, stupid! Usually, there ain't no one here this late. I would know." Inuyasha said, almost smugly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Call me stupid in any form one more time and I will end your life." Sesshomaru promised coldly.

"You always say that." Inuyasha mocked, stepping closer to the hot waters, "And yet I'm still living. What's stoppin' ya? Huh?"

Sesshomaru grew silent again, as he usually did. Inuyasha felt a bit disappointed - just when the conversation was getting to the root of their issues, the demon lord had to ignore him again. The older male had to admit that he was becoming more aware of his basic needs, which was his reason for ignoring the human this time.

Lust was usually not something Sesshomaru gave into. He tried to control his urges and rarely lowered himself to engage in self-pleasure. Occasionally, he had no choice, as the exigency became too painful to ignore.

Humanoid demons didn't necessarily go into heat like animals did. That was an advantage of having a human form and it was the main reason why many chose to remain in the humanoid form for the most part, except when battling others. Even then, Sesshomaru only transformed as a last resort, because he could admit he reverted back to basic canine ways when he was like that. It didn't please him at all.

However, youkai did go through exigency, which was like the daily, yearly lust humans went through but much stronger and more potent. Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha was immune to it, but as he glanced at that mortal form he knew the reason.

...

Two women walked back to the village they were staying at in silence. Finally, Tsukiko spoke up.

"So, the medicine heightens other males' lust-filled urges around Lord Sesshomaru? Is that what it does?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes. Whoever is the closest male around him will most likely end up being the father. I just hope it's not some weak, lesser demon. Or a human like us." The other priestess murmured. "Of course, any firstborn of Sesshomaru's will do, but the stronger the pup, the better."

* * *

_A/N: I completely understand that uke Sess fanfictions are typically less popular (except a rare handful), so for that reason I will stop the story here. I have too many stressful things I need to deal with currently, but I won't go into detail. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed what I have so far. Perhaps I'll pick it back up in the future when I'm less busy/stressed out. If more people were into it, I'd try harder but since it's not really receiving many responses I can put it on the backburner until further notice. Have a wonderful summer! Or winter I suppose if you live beneath the equator. Wassup Australia lol? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: M for language.  
_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha_ _and make no money from it_.

* * *

A nice, hot dinner was waiting for the two brothers upon their return to Kaede's hut. Raw meat for the demon lord and beef-flavored ramen for the half demon. Inuyasha knew Kagome must've brought it over, because she knew that he loved the hot noodles.

The currently mortal half demon wasted no time, opening the large book up onto the ground. Kaede and Rin exchanged a glance before smiling at the brothers.

"We shall be over at your home, Inuyasha, if ye need us." Kaede said knowingly with the young girl in tow.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only a fraction. Were they really leaving him alone with this idiot? Inuyasha frowned warily, his eyes nervously looking over at his brother. Being alone earlier was one thing - the hot springs were there to distract them and were quite relaxing. But being alone in a small hut? Not good. Inuyasha figured this would end one of two ways - either they would come to a logical conclusion about what the hell to do about the prophecy or a huge fight would break out. It would probably be the latter.

"Look..." Inuyasha began, sighing heavily. He rubbed his hand tiredly across his forehead, scowling slightly, "We got a serious problem here. Read that and be quick about it, alright?"

Sesshomaru glared at him but otherwise silently did as told. His amber orbs scanned the pages blankly, but one part caused him to gasp. It caught Inuyasha's attention immediately and he snapped his head up to look at the older demon. The gasp was so quiet it was barely audible but even with his currently mortal ears, the hanyou caught the noise. This time, he wasn't surprised by the uncharacteristic behavior. He couldn't blame him.

"It's bad, ain't it?" Inuyasha murmured, calmly glancing down at the book again. He folded his arms, giving Sesshomaru an expectant look moments later when the demon lord still didn't reply.

The other man closed his eyes, pushing the book away. Inuyasha grew a little concerned at the prolonged silence. Surely, he had something to say about it? The tension grew thick and the hanyou's stomach knotted uncomfortably. He could easily sense there were emotions Sesshomaru didn't normally show that he was restraining right now. The only thing that relieved the tense silence a little was the soothing crackling coming from the fire nearby.

"Just let it out, damn it! You can laugh about it or whatever. Hell, you can cry, but don't you dare just sit there and be all freaky and silent as usual." Inuyasha snapped angrily, giving him a funny look.

Finally, the demon lord's eyes opened again but they were distinctly different than before. Faintly, Inuyasha could see amusement and disbelief, but it was hardly recognizable.

"This is..." Sesshomaru murmured quietly, a smirk quirking his full lips up, "This is ridiculous."

The hanyou paused, still leaned forward with his hands planted firmly on the ground. He blinked a few times before leaning back again.

"Ain't it, though? That's what I thought too." Inuyasha murmured amusedly.

The atmosphere grew very light-hearted for a few moments and the hanyou froze as he realized this was probably the first brotherly moment that they had ever shared so far.

"Can you believe most demons are just gonna die like that? I mean, I've been to the future, so I know it's gonna happen but still..." Inuyasha said, smirking crookedly as he shook his head.

"That is not what concerned me. I could care less about other demons." Sesshomaru murmured coldly, but disbelief still lingered faintly in his eyes.

"Then what?" The hanyou blinked curiously, before paling considerably. Scratching his head with a blush, he added quickly, "Oh, right...the part about you having a child. Yeah, that. It's disturbing to think about."

"Disturbing. Yes, that would suffice to describe it." Sesshomaru murmured, closing the book with a an amused smirk. He couldn't fight the torrent of emotions this time - he'd let his guard down too much earlier. It was his own fault. Being with Rin again, especially after nearly dying from that head injury, had softened him a little.

Breathing deeply to compose himself, he blankly looked at his younger brother. Seeing Inuyasha didn't send anger and hate boiling through his veins like it used to. It didn't hurt so much anymore to see the face of the young princess Izayoi, but in a more handsome male form. Perhaps it was sudden maturity or the truce they had formed, but he didn't quite loathe the hanyou like he used to. He was family, plain and simple. In the back of his mind, he now knew Inuyasha wasn't really responsible for their father's death. No...his father's actions were all his own. The hanyou couldn't help being born anymore than Sesshomaru could, or any living being. It had been easy to blame and hate him in the past.

These thoughts bothered him momentarily, prompting the older demon to give Inuyasha a very odd look.

"What?" Inuyasha complained loudly, raising an eyebrow.

"How is it...hm, I know not." He murmured vaguely.

"You better start making some damn sense before I get even more confused." Inuyasha replied irritably, his brow still raised questioningly.

The fire crackled and popped more loudly in the abrupt silence of the small hut, creating a soothing sound as the older male appeared to collect his thoughts. Glowing amber eyes settled onto the boy's current human form, looking him up and down calculatingly which made Inuyasha slightly nervous but he kept his face neutral (aside from the slight glare he was giving Sesshomaru).

"You sit here before me and speak as though I have never wronged you." Sesshomaru explained, causing a heavy silence to fall over the two, "You speak and act so casually, as though I have never hated you or tried to ignore your very existence."

"Yeah, what of it? The past ain't a big deal." Inuyasha said, shrugging. "I mean, sure, I don't completely forgive you still but I ain't gonna try to get an apology outta you. Keh! You probably don't know how to apologize to someone!"

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the wall, thoughtfully placing his chin in his hand. "I do not understand you, Inuyasha. If I were in your place-!"

"But you're not." Inuyasha interrupted angrily. "Look, whatever! Relax about it. I can't be too upset, because in my mind maybe you had the right to hate me. Everybody has a different perception about life...I learned that the hard way growing up. What's perfect to me, ain't perfect to everybody else. Including you..."

Sesshomaru silently observed him, unable to think of a reply. Inuyasha sighed heavily, before filling the silence again.

"All I'm saying is...life is what it is."

"What sort of strength is that?"

Meeting the older demon's eyes, he smirked slightly. "It's the kinda strength that makes you survive, despite all odds. The kind that helps you not lose your damn mind, despite the fact that the world hates you just for being what you are including your own family. That's what kinda strength that is, Sesshomaru."

It was tensely silent for a moment or so, the only sounds being of crickets outside. Long claws tapped onto the floor pensively as the demon lord gazed at the boy before him. This boy, who was in fact his younger brother. A brother he'd only begun to accept, just a little bit. And perhaps, Inuyasha wasn't as stupid and worthless as he previously thought. Getting to know him more and more during the journey to defeat Naraku had shown him this, but now he was more convinced that his brother was worth knowing. He was much more intelligent and mentally strong than he'd fathomed.

"...you have heart, like our father." Sesshomaru commended, nodding slightly, "But do not expect another compliment from me again. That is the only one you shall ever receive from me."

Inuyasha bristled, both flattered and offended by his brother's words at once. "Uh, whatever. Thanks, I guess. I ain't too torn up about not getting compliments from you though, as if I actually care!"

Sesshomaru only looked at him passively, his beauty unnerving Inuyasha after many moments of silence. With his features relaxed, Inuyasha could actually see what his face truly looked like, unlike the many times where he looked furious, smug, or stone-faced. He really was achingly beautiful; it was unreal almost.

"I suppose leaving the past where it belongs is correct. Dwelling and living in the past solves nothing." Sesshomaru murmured after some silence had passed.

"Damn straight. Moving on is hard, but you gotta eventually. I mean...if I clung onto the past...I would still have nightmares." Inuyasha replied.

"Nightmares?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you ever have nightmares?"

"No, not often. However, what I meant was, what are your nightmares about?"

Inuyasha looked down, avoiding eye contact as he frowned a bit.

"Too personal?" Sesshomaru murmured tonelessly, though there was that condescending look Inuyasha loathed.

"No. I can tell you, I ain't no crybaby. They weren't really all that scary, considering they were just like real life." Inuyasha said, shrugging. "I got beaten and yelled at just as much in my night terrors as I did every day...so...you know, it wasn't so bad."

Sesshomaru's stomach twisted with a foreign emotion. He felt oddly uncomfortable suddenly and wished he hadn't prodded Inuyasha so much. Perhaps some sayings were true, and that some things were better left unsaid. Because now he felt a negative emotion that he couldn't place, an emotion that physically hurt.

"Don't feel guilty. Not after everything you've done to me...or haven't done, rather. I mean, you weren't exactly present during my childhood." Inuyasha muttered, scoffing rudely. "Hell, you weren't really around until you found out our old man left Tetsusaiga to me instead of you."

"I could feel guilty. My emotions are not for you to dictate to me."

"True enough. I'm just surprised you have feelings at all." Inuyasha snickered amusedly, making the demon lord frown a little.

"You think you are funny." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sometimes. At least I have a sense of humor, even if it is kinda twisted." Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Hn."

There was that feeling again, that made the hanyou almost want to smile genuinely. That brotherly feeling...was this how it felt to bond with a sibling? But as soon as those warm feelings began, they ended when Sesshomaru's face hardened again and gave him a sharp, calculating look.

"So, what shall you do about this prophecy?"

"Me? No, we." He stressed. "You're joining me, whether you like it or not."

"I could care less if demons die out." Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"What about you, though? You don't care about your own survival at all?"

"Like you said little brother, life it what it is."

"Yeah, but this is different." Inuyasha tried to explain desperately. "I mean, we gotta work together again. We need to stop this from happening."

"And change history? Is that such a good idea, Inuyasha?"

"Oh man, you sound just like Kagome's grandfather. C'mon!" Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly.

"Inuyasha, think of it. When you went to the future for the very first time, your body was removed from the Sacred Tree. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm assuming this future you speak of is where your strange priestess is from. When you were there for the first time, did you see me still living or hear mention of me?"

"No..."

"What of other demons? No, correct?" There was that smug look Inuyasha disliked immensely.

"Stop looking so damn smug over your death and other demons' deaths! This isn't a game about who's right or who's wrong...or whatever! This is a matter of saving an entire species, got that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We are not a species, Inuyasha. We are demons, creatures from hell. We're not humans or animals, we merely take on their appearance to disguise our true form." Sesshomaru corrected, sounding a bit more angry now. Inuyasha could tell he was beginning to annoy his brother, but he figured as the little brother that was his job to annoy him.

"Well, I'm half human and I give way more of a damn than you do about demons. Says a lot about you, huh? Where's the demon pride you normally have, Sesshomaru? Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now it is you who looks smug." Sesshomaru noticed, using all his willpower not to sigh. His little brother really knew how to test him and get him angry...

"Look, we gotta work together. We need to put a stop to this." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Very well. I am still not certain changing history is for the best, however."

"Why does everybody say that? I don't care about no damn butterfly effect. We're changing things, and that's final damn it!"

"You really are our father." Sesshomaru said, his lips twisted in some strange half frown, half smirk.

"I'm gonna go ahead and just take that as a compliment, thanks." Inuyasha said, smirking mirthfully.

"You are not welcome."

"Didn't think I was."

Sesshomaru pulled his lips tight, anything to not smile amusedly. The half demon really did have a way of making people feel comfortable around him, the demon lord would give his brother that much. There was just something about the hanyou...

"So anyway," Inuyasha began casually, "What's our plan? Should we seek them out or wait for them to come to us?"

"We go to them. I have not the time to sit around in a human village or in my mother's palace." Sesshomaru decided.

"Myouga told me she takes care of most your duties, but I figured the place was yours. It's yours, right?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Not exactly. I do not wish to disclose details to you, but since you are annoying and will most likely continue babbling, I shall tell you. My mother rules the Western Lands. I only have the title of Lord of the Western lands out of respect. Until I feel ready to take over, I do not exactly rule those lands yet."

"Why aren't you ready...?"

"I wanted to expand the empire, build my own..." Sesshomaru paused, smirking a little, "I wanted to surpass our father." _'Furthermore, the title of lord was dumped on me at far too young an age...when Father passed away. I am still young, I have no wish to rule yet...'_

"Everything is past tense. What changed your mind?"

"You noticed that. Hm, perhaps you are not stupid." Sesshomaru murmured, making Inuyasha growl quietly, "However, I cannot disclose my reasons to you."

"Let me guess. You realized after traveling around that you liked freedom. You didn't want to have all those stupid, boring duties and meetings. Then you met that brat and she turned you soft. Not to mention, you're more like our old man too than you care to admit! Let's face it, we're both our father's son. You just can't stand to be anything like him or me though, can you?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms with a smug, wide smirk.

Sesshomaru glowered at him, making Inuyasha a bit uneasy. Here came the huge fight part, he figured. At least they came to a logical conclusion first.

"Watch how you speak, half demon. I am not ashamed to be like him. I am more ashamed that a half breed like yourself is exactly like him, despite the human in you. He favored you despite never knowing you. _That _sickens me." Before he even finished his sentence, the older demon already deeply regretted saying that aloud.

Inuyasha stood there awe-struck and frightened like a deer caught in headlights. He'd never heard such hatred, pain, and anger in Sesshomaru's voice before. It felt so raw...such real emotion, it nearly made him shudder visibly.

"Uh..." Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed, and he knew he must've looked absolutely idiotic, but he couldn't form words.

Then Sesshomaru was gone in a flash, the only indication he'd left being the door flap billowing in the chilly wind. Rather than sit in shock however, Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it and snatched back the door flap with a glare.

"Idiot! Father favored _you_!"

Sesshomaru stilled, quickly looking over his shoulder at the hanyou. "What would make you say such a foolish thing?"

"Our old man believed in your power. That says it all." Inuyasha explained.

"Believed in my power? Such nonsense."

"Not really. Father left Tetsusaiga to me for my protection, to control my demon blood and to aid me in battle. He left you Tenseiga because...well, I don't know. It was an incomplete sword until you mastered it, right? It was cast off from Tetsusaiga. So Father assumed you might be able to master it and eventually you did. Maybe you needed to learn a little compassion too."

"I am not compassionate whatsoever and have no such need of it. You are very mistaken."

"Yeah, says the guy who took in an innocent, helpless little girl. You ain't foolin' anybody, except yourself. I see the way you treat her, it's disgusting. I can't stand the way you are with her...it's unlike you. Or maybe it's not. I honestly can't figure you out at this point, Sesshomaru."

"She followed me."

"And you let her, dumbass. You could've abandoned her or killed her. Easily, believe me."

"Do you have a death wish? Do not stand there and presume to know everything about me, Inuyasha."

"I know enough...and I do know Father favored you more. He believed in you so much, that he didn't need to leave you anything but a sword of healing. Our old man probably figured you'd find your own strength..."

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's gaze to the sword at his hip. The demon lord gripped Bakusaiga suddenly, a pensive look on his face.

"Don't you get it now? It was always you. You were always the perfect, favored son...you're just too damn resentful and selfish to realize that."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up, a momentary look of shock in his eyes, before his face became cold and indifferent.

"Speechless? You should be. I hope you realize tonight that we were equally loved. Maybe you'll stop acting like you have a pole shoved up where the sun don't shine." Inuyasha muttered, looking at him sideways.

"I have nothing else to say to you."

"There's nothing else to say. Unless, you don't believe anything I'm telling you."

"I do, somewhat. I am still not entirely convinced." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Well, think on it. You'll agree eventually." Inuyasha told him evenly.

Sesshomaru stilled, obviously irritated even though his face remained stoic. Finally, he turned to face his younger brother directly as he narrowed his eyes somewhat.

"When do we begin tracking down these humans?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn. Be ready to go."

"Very well, I shall stay in that hut one more night then. I will be ready."

Inuyasha was honestly surprised how well the demon lord was reacting to being in a human village. He didn't seem to mind it the way he used to. The younger man knew without a doubt it was all mainly due to Rin.

"Good to hear. See ya tomorrow, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

...

Kagome grew curious when Inuyasha came in muttering incoherently. He had decided to stop hiding from Kagome this particular new moon - after that talk with Sesshomaru, he felt oddly drained and simply wished for a good night's rest. Sleeping outside wasn't exactly as comfortable as the futon the priestess had brought back from her time.

Looking up, the young woman blinked inquisitively at the currently mortal half demon. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why are you home so late?"

"I had to talk to Sesshomaru, remember? It took awhile I guess." He muttered.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along better. I remember a time where you two couldn't even be in the same area without fighting." Kagome enthused amusedly, giggling.

"Yeah, those were the days." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically with an amused smirk.

"So, what's going on anyhow?"

"It's all here in this book that your grandpa gave me. We're gonna team up to defeat these guys. Sesshomaru and I are leaving tomorrow to track them down." Inuyasha explained quickly.

"Tomorrow? I want to come along too. You might need my help."

"I dunno, Kagome. I think we got this. Besides, they're humans. Your spiritual powers won't do much against mortals."

"They're not demons?"

"I thought I just said that." He snapped.

"You don't have to get angry at me!"

"Kagome, seriously. It's late, why are you trying to argue with me?"

"I'm not trying to do anything!" She screamed.

"Yes, you are! Let's just call it a night and get some sleep, damn it!"

"Don't yell at me, jerk!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so snippy!"

"You were snippy first! Sit!"

"Y'know Kagome...one of these days I'm gonna seriously get hurt...and you're gonna feel bad." He mumbled, his words muffled by the futon his face was smashed into. _'Damn it, does she realize how much it hurts when I'm human? As if wasn't bad enough when I'm half demon...' _

"I doubt that. G'night!" She said cheerily.

He sat up impatiently, not done with their conversation yet. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry, Kagome. I got angry, but you know I got a short temper."

"Yes, but people can change."

"You want me to change?" He asked quietly, feeling oddly hurt. She really _wasn't_ any different than Kikyo in that respect. "I thought you were okay with who I am."

"Well sure, you being half demon, I don't mind. But your personality! It's too much sometimes."

"Then why in all the hell would you put up with it, then? You knew how I'd be if you married me, we've known each other for a long time Kagome." He said lowly.

"I don't know, okay? Let's just get some sleep. We love each other and that's all that really matters, right?"

"Right...good night, Kagome."

Once he saw that she was asleep, he snuck out to sit on their roof. It was a difficult feat considering he was human at the moment, but he managed to climb up there eventually. Staring at the stars, he sighed through his nose heavily. Was this what his life had led up to? A strained marriage with a human girl that he thought loved him so much? He felt like he loved her more than she loved him sometimes.

Casually, he placed his head onto his chin and scowled deeply. "Damn it, life is confusing..." He muttered, turning over slightly.

* * *

_A/N: Well, hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you have the time, it really means more than readers realize. Unless it's flame, but I've learned to laugh about it. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can now that school is starting back up soon. I don't know what my update schedule will be like, however. I'll try to finish this story if I have the time/motivation to do so. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: Mention of yaoi/mpreg in this chapter. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

As the sun rose, a certain hut was already bustling with life before the sun even fully came up in the sky. Miroku and Sango completely had their hands full with three young children. The monk bounced his wailing son on his shoulder, desperately trying to calm him down. Sango giggled at the monk's helpless expression as she tried to get their girls up and dressed.

"This is far more challenging than killing demons." Miroku nearly moaned, as the baby's wails grew louder.

"Speak for yourself. I'll take a baby over a demon any day." Sango said, jumping slightly when Kirara meowed with her furry face furrowed with hurt and confusion, "You're my exception, you know that. My life wouldn't be the same without you around."

The cat demon seemed happy with that answer, before eagerly sitting up as Kohaku came in suddenly.

"Good morning, everyone. Oh, there you are! Let's go Kirara! We have to scout again today. We'll be away from the village for awhile this time." He told her, beaming when she leapt into his arms.

Smiling at him, Sango couldn't help but notice how much her younger brother had changed. No one else but Kagome had commented about it to her, but she could tell that after being in Lord Sesshomaru's care, he seemed happier and more confident afterwards. Even before the tragedy in their family had happened, he'd always been a shy, reserved type of person. What was more confusing to the slayer, was that he had ample opportunities to follow their group instead years ago, but always chose to eventually go back with the demon lord during the last few weeks up until Naraku's defeat.

"Kohaku, wait." Sango called.

"Yes, sister?" He asked with a wide grin.

She noticed the sheath in his hands, before looking back up at his face which was still lit with a grin. What could the inu youkai have done to make Kohaku so different? Not that she was complaining, because her baby brother had changed for the better, but it was still confusing to her. It boggled her mind that Rin and Kohaku seemed to genuinely care about the cold, distant demon.

"What's that you have there?" She asked instead, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, this? It's a brand new sheath Totosai crafted for Bakusaiga. I'm going to give it to Lord Sesshomaru as thanks. I never properly thanked him for protecting me all that time." He said calmly, but the bright smile never faded. Kirara meowed, rubbing her face against his suddenly.

"Oh, yes. I suppose he was protecting the jewel shard that was embedded in your neck." Miroku chimed in, nodding.

"Well, yes and no. He didn't have to protect me in the underworld though. He could've let me be sucked into the darkness along with the shard, and that way the jewel never would've been completed at all. It would've ceased to ever be whole again and peace would've been restored faster because Naraku never would have gotten his hands on it. Naraku would've been defeated more easily if he had just let me die there." Kohaku explained quietly.

"You were in the _underworld_? Kohaku, you never told me this...that sounds terrifying." Sango murmured, standing up to face her little brother, who wasn't quite so small anymore. He was as tall as her now, if not taller.

"It wasn't scary. Lord Sesshomaru was there with us." He said simply, petting Kirara. "Anyway, I have to go now. They'll be leaving soon too."

"They? Oh, that's right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are setting out today at dawn..." Miroku realized, staring out the window. The sun had come up by now - it was time for them to leave.

Sango hesitated a few moments, before furrowing her brows a little. She stepped closer to the boy, placing her hand on his padded shoulder. Curiously, the young man turned around and patiently waited for her to say something. "Wait, just a moment Kohaku. This might sound like a weird question, but please answer it honestly." She implored, looking troubled suddenly.

"Sister, I know what you mean to ask. You want to know why I followed him, do you not?" When she nodded, he continued quietly, "I could never give you a proper answer, because you all have too many bad ideas about him, because you have only seen the way he treats Inuyasha. You would never believe anything I tell you, Sango."

"I'm open-minded, you can tell me. I guess I just can't fathom why you two like him." Sango said, smoothing her daughters' hair with slow, gentle strokes of the brush in her hands.

"I'll say!" Shippo said, yawning widely, blinking as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "I've never understood myself, he's not exactly Mr. Personality."

"Shippo? Did you fall asleep here last night?" Miroku asked curiously, raising a brow.

"The girls wouldn't leave me alone! I had no choice but to spend the night here, okay?" He huffed. "No offense, but I hope you stop at three! There's too many people here."

"Couldn't agree more." Kohaku said, nodding. When Sango stared at him expectantly, he quickly realized he'd forgotten to answer her previous questions, "Oh, right. Well sister, like I said, you would never believe me. Ask Rin instead, she's better with words than I am. Well, she likes to talk a lot anyway."

"I don't know, you seem pretty talkative these days yourself." Shippo pointed out.

Kohaku bristled before sighing quietly. "I suppose that's true. Well...I followed him because I believed that if anyone could defeat Naraku, it would be Lord Sesshomaru. That's all."

"That's not all, is it?" Sango asked curiously. _'He was probably avoiding me too like Naraku pointed out. I had known that already in my heart though. Seeing me still most likely brings up bad memories for him, not that I can blame Kohaku. I hope he feels differently one day, that he can look upon me without remorse or guilt.'_

"...Um, well, no. I can't tell you though. Like I said, you'd think I was making things up. All I will say is that Lord Sesshomaru is a good person once you get to know him. Anyway, see you all later!" He said quickly before they could pester him with more questions.

Sango stepped outside with the others, still curious. The girls tugged on their mom's hands, laughing loudly. "Shippo, Shippo!" They sang while trying to grab at his tail eagerly. The small demon squealed and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Help me, you idiot! They're after me again!" The fox kit yelled desperately, looking agitated as he stared at the toddlers who looked upset now at his sudden departure.

Inuyasha simply looked at him with his hands on his hips, before looking at the twins. A chuckle rumbled in the depths of his chest, but it was difficult to determine if it was motivated by humor. "Hey girls! He's over here, come slay the fox!"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled disbelievingly as the girls noticed the fox again and came toddling over eagerly. "I hate you, stupid idiot!"

"Hm?" The hanyou asked nonchalantly, raising a brow. "Don't be so sour, Shippo. I'm just messin' with you. At least they don't tug on your ears." He rubbed a hand over his sensitive puppy ears, recalling the times the twins had relentlessly bit and pulled on the fluffy appendages.

Sango watched as Kohaku ran right up to Sesshomaru, handing him the sheath. The demon lord took it, considering its craftsmanship for a moment, before slipping his sword into it quickly. A rare look of warmth crossed the demon lord's face as he nodded towards Kohaku silently as a show of thanks.

"Do you like it, my lord? Totosai made it especially for Bakusaiga." Kohaku explained.

"It will suffice." He said monotonously.

Rin, who had been in the inu youkai's company up until now, tugged on Kohaku's sash a bit. "That means he really likes it." She whispered to the slayer.

"I'm glad." Kohaku said, before setting Kirara down. "Okay, let's get going now."

Within seconds, he took off into the sky with the cat demon, waving as he left.

Inuyasha looked towards the outskirts of the village. Before he could speak though, his older brother beat him to the chase.

"Let's go." He said coldly.

"Hey! I'm the leader here, I say when we go!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru turned to him, looking at him blankly with a raised brow. Inuyasha backed off a bit, looking a bit nervous as he looked away again.

"A-Alright, let's go!" He barked demandingly.

...

The forest was alive with the sounds of autumn. The wind howled every so often, sending chilly wind throughout the foliage which caused leaves to rustle and fall from the branches. The forest floor was coated with orange, yellow, and red. Leaves crunched underneath their feet as they walked. The demon lord had been in deep thought ever since they left, his eyes glazed over with his inward daydreams and ideas. Inuyasha looked at him curiously every so often, finally getting fed up after awhile.

"Why do we gotta walk so damn slow? We should be running at the very least." The hanyou griped, scowling at the older male.

Rather than answer him, Sesshomaru uncovered a huge pile of leaves with his boot suddenly, quickly bending down to retrieve something. He swiftly connected his armor back onto his shoulder again, elegantly brushing his hair back by sliding a hand through the silvery locks.

"Oh...your armor. Right. I forgot I left it here." Inuyasha mumbled.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru continued onwards. The younger male strangely found the silence relaxing, even though he was itching for a good conversation.

Sesshomaru eyed him observantly, and as though reading his thoughts, he murmured quietly, "You may converse, just do not expect an answer each time."

"Huh? How did you-?" Inuyasha looked at him incredulously, folding his arms. '_He's really perceptive_.'

Sesshomaru stopped all of sudden, causing the half demon to bump into his back. Which wasn't really a problem, because instead of hard back he met soft fluffy fur instead. It took all his willpower to not cuddle into the warm fur and he quickly backed away from the older male.

"What the hell did you stop like that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Something has just occurred to me." He said quietly. "The key is the child, is it not?"

"Well, yes. What are you going on about exactly?"

"Those humans cannot do anything without the child that I am prophesized to have. Do you not realize it yet, fool? This journey is pointless." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled. "We can still hunt down those humans and kill 'em anyway."

"First, we have no lead as far as their location. Furthermore, killing them would be pointless if they do not have what they seek. It is my duty to make sure they never procure it either." Sesshomaru murmured, looking off into the distance.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, connecting the dots very quickly. "Wait a second...are you trying to _spare_ their lives? You're trying to save humans from death?"

"Unnecessary death. Why kill people who pose no threat at the moment?" He asked coldly.

"But they _could_." Inuyasha stressed.

"I simply have to make sure I never have that child. That would eliminate the issue completely."

Inuyasha looked at him funny, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, it's all making sense now."

"Explain." Golden eyes narrowed menacingly, waiting for the half demon to answer him.

"Maybe those brats were telling the truth after all, as hard as it is to believe..." Inuyasha said vaguely, shrugging. _'Rin and Kohaku weren't just talking out their ass because of hero worship after all...maybe he really is a good person.'_

"You are soft inside as well, Inuyasha. Do not presume to say otherwise." Sesshomaru murmured quietly, his icy voice settling over them like a heavy weight.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here." Inuyasha muttered, narrowing his eyes. His brother was way past perceptive - he was like a damn mind reader or some such thing. There was absolutely no hiding things around the demon lord, he was learning that very quickly.

"You are half human. That spares your life from this prophecy, does it not?" The half demon grew nervous, rubbing at his arms as he suddenly avoided his brother's calculating eyes, "So tell me Inuyasha, why are you so adamant about saving creatures who have caused you nothing but pain for most part?" Sesshomaru asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I...damn it, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, huffing deeply. "I don't know how to answer that. I just-! I don't know, alright?"

It was silent for several moments, the only sounds being of the rustling leaves nearby. The demon lord subconsciously placed a hand near his stomach, frowning slightly. '_It's simple. I will not have the child. If I should ever find out there is a child here, I'll have no choice but to kill it even if it is not my wish to do so.'_

"Damn..." Inuyasha murmured suddenly, sitting down rather ungracefully as he fell onto his bottom with a soft thud. He crossed his legs, thoughtfully placing his chin onto his hand.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked up, still unaccustomed to hearing his name slip out in that deep, smooth voice without malice or hatred of any sort. His brother had stopped referring to him by 'hanyou' for quite some time now. Inuyasha couldn't remember exactly when the change in attitude had occurred. Then it hit him suddenly - it had been when Byakuya had sent them to fight in an enclosed area. Sesshomaru had told him he would give up the quest for Tetsusaiga if Inuyasha could prove to him he was the worthy heir to the sword. Then he'd stolen Meido Zengetsuha from him and proved himself...although it had almost seemed like Sesshomaru broke Tenseiga on purpose to help him out. Amazingly enough, when they returned to the normal world, Tenseiga was whole once more.

'_No, that asshole wouldn't help me to become stronger. Then again...'_

"It's just...you're right. Hell, I can admit it this time. I mean, I guess even I don't know why I'm trying so hard to save demons. They ain't caused me nothing but misery. The only demon who didn't was our old man and I never even got a chance to meet him..." Inuyasha quickly sobered up, grinning a little, "Well, Kirara's always been kind. She's okay by me."

"Then perhaps we should put this battle on hold until an actual threats arises...without the key, those humans have no leverage. They cannot do anything." Sesshomaru pointed out quietly.

"You're right. Damn it, I was itching for a good fight though." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up and kicking at some rocks agitatedly. "Things are too peaceful around here lately."

"Is that not a good thing, little brother? Do you prefer chaos instead?" Sesshomaru asked, and Inuyasha was about to snap at him angrily, until he realized it wasn't spoken condescendingly but...almost teasingly if he didn't know better.

"Keh! I just like a good fight, that's all. I can agree that peace is good...hell, it's great." Inuyasha said wistfully.

"Hn...yes, it is."

"There's one demon I want to know about this though. He deserves to know what might happen." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Who would that be?"

"Come with me and find out."

...

Ginta panted heavily, clambering up the rocks. Hakkaku was right behind him, with a boar slung over his shoulders. "Boss! Hey Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta called, sliding to a stop.

Kouga turned around curiously, eyeing the boar. "Oh, you guys got some food. Good. You can add it to the pile."

"How is Ayame?" Ginta asked worriedly.

"She's alright. The cubs are okay too. It was a damn quick delivery, considering this was our first." Kouga said thoughtfully, though he wore a prideful smirk. He looked every bit the proud, new father that he was. "Guys, we're gonna have a feast tonight."

Some wolves nearby howled happily at the news, running towards the pile of raw meat. Kouga pulled them back angrily. "Idiots! Not yet, damn it! It's for dinner only, got that?"

The wolves whined, rubbing against him with their tails hidden between their legs. Hakkaku straightened up suddenly, whipping his head around. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Smells like mutts." Kouga growled, before he recognized the scent. "Wait, not just any dogs...it's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

The half demon seemed to appear out of nowhere, landing in front of the wolf leader. "Hey, wolf boy."

"How'd you get past the guards?"

"What guards?" Inuyasha blinked curiously. "I flew through the trees, I didn't take the ground path."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's good to see your ugly mug again. Long time no see, huh pup?" Kouga asked casually.

"Watch who you call ugly, _ugly_." Inuyasha bit out childishly, "And is it just me, or have you actually gotten smellier since the last time we saw each other?"

"I could say the same to you, mutt!"

They both paused, before laughing at their own antics. Kouga calmed down first, looking around confusedly. "Where's your brother? I smell him around."

"He's waiting below. For some reason, he can't stand wolves." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

Kouga frowned, rubbing at his neck. "Yeah, that would make sense. Can't blame him."

"Sesshomaru never did explain how Rin died the first time. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? Neither one of them talk about it." Inuyasha said curiously.

Flinching, the wolf demon laughed nervously. "W-What? Of course not, I don't know anything."

"Well I know you're a clueless idiot already, but what do you know about why Sesshomaru can't stand wolves?"

"Hey, watch your sorry mouth! I'll kick your ass, ingrate!" The wolf leader promised, raising a clenched fist.

"Kouga." Inuyasha said seriously, raising a brow.

Sighing, the wolf shrugged. "Look, I really don't know anything. Why are you here anyway? Not that I ain't glad to see you, pup.

"You might wanna sit down for this."

...

Minutes later, a much paler wolf demon looked at the other man incredulously. Kouga kept staring at him like he was waiting for the half demon to tell him it was all a prank."This is real?"

"Unfortunately."

It was quiet for a few moments, before the wolf let out an amused scoff.

"Damn...I can't imagine Sesshomaru knocked up."

Inuyasha blushed, covering his ears as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Damn you, Kouga! Can't you warn a guy before you say disturbing things like that?!"

Kouga laughed deeply, shrugging. "Sorry, can't help myself. I got no tact, what can I say? It's a fault of mine."

"I'll say." Ginta agreed, nodding.

"Hey, shut up!" Kouga yelled, narrowing his eyes dangerously causing his comrades to swallow nervously and move away from the two.

"Well, it's true!" Ginta said loudly once they were a safer distance, "You also almost called Inuyasha's brother a-!"

"Don't say it!" Hakkaku said worriedly, covering the wolf's mouth. "Inuyasha would kill you."

"Okay, now I'm really curious. You called him a what?"

"Well, you know, a man taking in kids that ain't even his like that...I think you know where I'm going with this."

Inuyasha blinked several times, shaking his head innocently. "I don't get what you mean, wolf."

"It's better that way." Kouga decided, nodding.

"I'll ask Sessho-!"

"Don't you dare, mutt face! Then he'll _really_ kill me! I just became a father, I got kids to live for." Kouga said, grabbing the hanyou in a friendly headlock.

"Okay, okay. Let me go, idiot!" The hanyou growled, playfully shoving him off. "Wait, did you just say you're a father now? When did that happen?"

"Ayame gave birth early this morning. It's twins, can you believe my luck? I got one of each too, a boy and a girl." Kouga said pridefully.

"Wow, that is very lucky..." Inuyasha agreed, looking troubled suddenly._ 'Everybody I know seems to be a parent already. Yet, Kagome and I can't seem to even conceive a child. Is there something wrong with us? With me?_'

"Why do you look so sad, pup?" Kouga asked, thought not rudely.

"Huh? Oh...nothin'. Congrats. You guys are lucky to have a boy and girl at once. How's Ayame?"

"She's okay...tired though...she yelled at me that we were never having any more kids too." Kouga said casually, shrugging. "Fine by me, cause I got both a son and daughter at the same time."

"What's their names?"

"We haven't decided. We'll pick names at the feast tonight celebrating the new cubs. You wanna, uh, stay or whatever for it?"

"I can't. Besides, I ain't no mangy wolf." Inuyasha said haughtily, smirking at Kouga's expression.

"Whatever, pup. The offer still stands." Kouga said casually.

"Okay fine, I'll go! Stop making me feel so damn guilty!" He snapped.

"...?"

...

Stars twinkled brightly above the demon lord. He was thoroughly annoyed that Inuyasha had spent literally all day up in those mountains. Luckily, he hadn't been bored, because Jaken and his dragon had managed to find him. Jaken had been deliriously happy to see him, babbling and crying for a good couple of hours about how horrible it was to be without his company.

Finally, after calming the imp down, he had managed to find some hot springs to relax in. However, even though his day had been somewhat pleasant, he was still going to ignore the half demon for taking so much time up with those wolves. What did his little brother like about them anyhow? They were crude, smelly, and mangy at best.

Finally, he spotted a bright red and white blur moving quickly down the mountains. Jaken huffed, giving the hanyou a nasty look. "My lord, Inuyasha is back." He said disdainfully.

"I know, Jaken...and do not sound so upset when speaking of him or I will kill you." Sesshomaru told him coldly.

"Y-Yes, my lord! It's just, I don't know why you're bothering to try and get along with him now. I mean, yes, it's what your father wanted but he's still just a half br-!"

"Enough."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." The imp grumbled, nearly pouting. _'First those human children and now this half breed? Oh dear, I fear my lord is turning into the late Inu no Taisho more and more these days. What happened to my cold, cruel master?'_

"Hey, Sesshomaru. I hope you weren't too bored. Sorry about keeping you waiting." Inuyasha said nonchalantly, smirking.

When his brother simply looked at him, the hanyou saw the silent questions in his amber orbs.

"I was up there celebrating, that's all. Kouga and Ayame welcomed cubs today." Inuyasha explained.

"Kouga?" Sesshomaru all but snarled.

"Do you two got a bad history or something?"

"No. I could care less." The demon lord said, oddly calm again as he spun on his heel and began walking.

"That means he cares very much." Jaken informed the befuddled hanyou. "He spared Kouga's life before and he says he doesn't care, but underneath he is a raging, seething, boiling-!"

The imp froze when he felt a death glare upon him. Inuyasha shuddered a bit, looking from Jaken to his brother. "Damn, maybe you should've kept your mouth shut. He's really pissed. Hell, he's never even glared at me that viciously before."

"Lord Sesshomaru, why must you always treat me so-!" He was cut off as a rock was telepathically thrown through the air and hit him square on the forehead.

Inuyasha blinked curiously, before picking him up and grabbing Ah-Un's reins. "I guess you want me to lead this dragon of yours?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the reins surprisingly gently from him and set about walking silently again. Inuyasha placed Jaken on top of the dragon, before moving to walk next to his brother with his hands stuffed into his billowing sleeves.

"So, uh, where are we going exactly?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I know not where you are headed or why you're following me, but I am going back to the Western lands." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Oh...so then, this is where we part ways?" The hanyou realized, looking straight ahead when Sesshomaru glanced at him questioningly.

"Is it your wish to come home instead? I thought you cared for your priestess."

"I do! I love Kagome and all, but..." Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Never mind. You're right, we should part ways. Just don't let any males-!"

"I know, Inuyasha."

"Right." The hanyou said gruffly with a nod. "So if I hear about you getting...um, you know...then I'm gonna hunt both you and the other guy down and kick both your asses!"

"Of course, I'd expect no less from a violent being such as yourself."

"Whatever. I'm just looking out for you."

"I do not need a half demon's protection. You underestimate me."

"Well, I don't care. You're my brother." Inuyasha said, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru stopped, pulling on Ah-Un's reins slightly to make the dragon stop as well. Looking at the hanyou, he noticed the determined gleam in his eyes but more than that...

There was brotherly love there too. It was the same look in Inuyasha's eyes minutes before he'd gotten Bakusaiga. When Inuyasha had feared he would die, and had done everything he could to protect him despite the fact that Sesshomaru had been a less-than-fantastic older brother.

"You never cease to confuse me." The demon lord said quietly.

"Why the hell would you be confused? You're my brother, of course I care if you die, damn it! You've worked too hard obtaining all that power to die in vain over stupid stuff."

"Hn."

"And don't pretend like you don't care either. Cause otherwise, why am I still alive?"

Sesshomaru looked towards him blankly, before looking up at the sky. "Let's go. Leave or follow me, I do not care."

"Huh? Wait up, Sesshomaru! Hey, wait!"

He once again bumped into the older male, but far too hard this time, causing them end up the forest floor in a tangle of limbs and long, tousled hair. Sesshomaru looked annoyed, displaying the emotion clearly. Inuyasha's face grew very hot as he stared down the demon lord.

"Oops, that was on me."

"Get off, now."

"Gladly!" Inuyasha tried to move, only to growl as he realized he was tangled up in the furry wrap. "Damn it, how do you carry this thing around all the time anyhow?"

The half demon caught a whiff of the rosy scent emanating from Sesshomaru suddenly, the same scent he caught last night when he took that strange medicine. This time, since it was not close to the new moon any longer, he could fully smell the pleasant scent coming from it.

"Inuyasha?" The half demon grew concerned at the slight panic in his brother's tone.

"What?"

"You are changing."

Inuyasha looked him directly in the eyes, noticing there was a red glow dusting the demon lord's face which meant...

"Damn it...why am I turning full demon?" He growled, looking at his claws which had lengthened.

"You are not transforming...however it is best you get as far away from me as you can." He warned him.

"What? Why? What's going on?" The hanyou felt odd suddenly. He was so aroused he couldn't stand it. Sweat lightly coated his skin, his breathing becoming more heavy. His member strained against the fabric of his hakama painfully, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I am leaving now, it is for the best." _'He must be affected by that medicine...something in it is attracting males. During the night only, it would seem._' Sesshomaru noticed.

No sooner had he said that, did more trouble arise. Growling, the demon lord stepped back as a large ogre burst through the foliage.

"Ah, I thought I smelled a dog. I've never tasted such a beautiful one before." It said, cackling loudly.

"Fool." Easily, he sliced the ogre in half with his poison whips, keeping his eye on the conflicted hanyou behind him.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it." Sesshomaru said lowly. When the half demon didn't seem to be listening, still torn over the lust he was feeling, the demon lord frowned and walked over to him.

A punch to the face quickly brought Inuyasha out of his trance. "Ouch, bastard. Was that really necessary?"

_'As long as this troublesome medicine is in effect, demons and humans alike will be coming after me...but for how long, I wonder?'_ The demon lord thought, ignoring the younger male.

"You're not safe by yourself, I don't care how strong you are." Inuyasha snapped irritably. "I should at the very least go back with you to the Western lands before going back to Kaede's village."

"I am not a damsel that needs an escort." Sesshomaru told him coldly. "This is where we part ways, Inuyasha."

"Damn it all to hell, you're so stubborn!" Inuyasha complained. "I mean, this spell's effect could last forever for all we know, and it would just be a lot easier if I were the stupid sire or whatever. I mean, at least I'd be able to protect you and everyone else better that way."

It grew very silent as the two looked at each other, before they quickly averted their gazes. "You are the last person I would want to father my child."

"As if I'd want to be the other parent, that's beyond disgusting. The poor kid would come out messed up anyhow."

"No, it would not. Demons do not suffer from disease or from complications that incest brings like it does for humans. Some demons are advanced enough to reproduce asexually." Sesshomaru explained.

"Like Naraku?"

"Yes, precisely. Even though he was but a half demon, he could create his own brood."

"Hm...still, we're brothers. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Feel free to call me a total idiot, the idea was not only disgusting but beyond stupid." Inuyasha muttered, working out some kinks in his shoulder.

"Actually, it is only disgusting. It is smart, however." Sesshomaru replied, pulling the reins tight again when Ah-Un became restless suddenly.

"Really?"

"It would be hard for us both, but we would ensure those humans would never get what they wanted. Therefore, there would be no possible way demons would cease to exist if we keep the pup from them. Knowing you Inuyasha, you would do everything in your power to fight for those you care about. It is in your nature."

"Wow, that's the first nice thing you've ever said about me...and suddenly I'm starting to worry the world might actually end." Inuyasha said nervously. "I guess all demons really are going to hell."

"Ingrate."

"Hey, I was kidding!" '_Kind of...not really._'

Sesshomaru began walking again, making the other male blink several times. Incredulously, Inuyasha watched as the demon lord continued walking silently without another glance in his direction.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"I presumed you would follow. We have reached a solution, have we not?"

"W-What? Hell no! It was just a random idea I should've never thrown out there! Besides, I'm married to Kagome in case you forgot." Inuyasha said indignantly, folding his arms.

"Then we part ways here." Sesshomaru decided, pulling his dragon along. Jaken incoherently began talking in his sleep, turning over on his side as he drooled slightly.

Inuyasha growled lowly, clenching a fist to his chest. He'd never felt so conflicted in his life before. His chest literally ached from the decisions he knew he had to make right now. His human morals and values were at war with his newfound demon values, threatening to make him snap from confusion. Was a strained life with Kagome worth letting all demons get sucked into hell? Was he really made for her or was he made for someone else? At the moment, it seemed a life with his brother was surprisingly much more favorable than a life of being mistreated by a woman who didn't seem to appreciate him as much as he appreciated her.

Growling so loudly it even made the demon lord stop and glance behind him, he sighed deeply, completely fed up with everything. In his heart though, Inuyasha knew what the right choice was. Gripping Tetsusaiga, he frowned uncertainly.

'_Father, you made these swords work together...Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It's almost like you knew they would need each other, and in turn, Sesshomaru and I would need each other...to fight side by side. But how did you predict this would bring us closer together? How could you have known? Did you know about this prophecy, that this would happen?'_

"Inuyasha?"

Bright, wide golden eyes stared up at the older demon confidently. "I don't know much about demon culture, but I do know that I'm not happy with my life right now and honestly, I never really have been..." This caught Sesshomaru's attention, causing him to turn around fully, "I keep seeing my other friends so content with their lives and I can't help but wonder what the hell I'm doing wrong. I think...that I could be content with you though, because I don't have any high expectations from you. You've already hurt me and disappointed me before, so I can expect that. It can only get better."

"..."

"Expectation is the root of all heartache, right? Like the way I expect too much from Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured.

'_Inuyasha...'_

"Words are meaningless without action, however." The demon lord told him evenly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Not that I care, but have you not tried to make things better with your priestess?"

"I've tried everything, even the romantic stuff." Inuyasha said, shuddering as he recalled their many arguments.

"I see..."

"We need to head back to the village first before we go anywhere else. I need to talk to Kagome as soon as possible." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Very well, let's be off."

...

Tsukiko blew out a heavy, long sigh from her hiding spot. They were currently using a spell that concealed their scents, and she was growing agitated for the fear it would wear off soon. "I can barely hear anything they are saying. Why must we spy on him again?"

"How else will we know what he is up to? Think about it." The priestess replied evenly.

"True...but who is that half demon? His brother?"

"It would appear so. If they were to ever mate, we might have a problem. The pup would be very powerful, but we would also have to deal with that half breed. From what I have heard, he is very strong. Nearly as strong as Lord Seshomaru, in fact."

"How troublesome."

"We won't attack them yet though. I have a feeling they've come to a conclusion of some kind. It's best not to interfere yet."

"Why not? Let's just kill the half breed right now." The female warrior snapped impatiently.

"We cannot. The key to awakening Amikiri might be arriving sooner than I previously thought..."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: Mention of yaoi/mpreg. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

With his heart thundering in his chest, Inuyasha gazed from the angelic face of his older brother to the small hut before them. After many moments of standing there, the demon lord shifted his eyes towards the hanyou with the slightest hint of agitation.

"For someone who rushes headfirst into battles with demons, you certainly are hesitant to speak to her." Sesshomaru murmured, glancing at the sky as he noticed it brightening progressively. It had taken them all night to get back to Kaede's village and now it was dawn yet again.

Shuddering, Inuyasha folded his arms. "That's cause this ain't no demon...it's Kagome. Much more frightening if you ask me...she's gonna hate me forever for what I'm about tell her."

"Do not presume too much." Sesshomaru said quietly, glancing towards him.

Jaken huffed, glaring at his surroundings before looking back up at the two brothers. "Half demon, hurry it up will you? How dare you have Lord Sesshomaru continue to stay in this village with all these humans!"

"Oh, put a sock in it." Inuyasha muttered, using one of the priestess' modern phrases she'd taught him over the years.

Sesshomaru stepped on the imp with his boot, effectively shutting him up. "Go on, Inuyasha. You are wasting valuable time out here."

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped, before breathing deeply. '_Okay, just be a man. Just tell her what's going on...tell her how you feel._'

Kagome slid back the door flap, making Inuyasha simultaneously cringe and utter a strange, horrified sound at the same time. Her brown eyes brightened curiously as she smiled at the half demon. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched suddenly and he glanced behind him disbelievingly - Sesshomaru was already gone by this point. '_That stupid bastard. Of course he would leave me to tell her on my own...keh!_'

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why won't you say anything?" His wife's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said good morning. How are you?" Kagome repeated, raising a brow questioningly. "Geez, you are such a jerk sometimes. You never pay attention to anything I say most of the time!"

"That's not-!" He began indignantly, until he remembered suddenly there were far more serious topics he needed to discuss with her. This was no time for childish arguments, not anymore.

She noticed his sudden pause and the uncertainty in his amber orbs, causing her to frown worriedly. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Puppy ears lowered until they were slick against his hair as he let out a deep weary sigh. "Kagome, there's no easy way to say this...um..."

"Not the 'we need to talk' thing! I thought that was my thing." She joked amusedly.

He laughed nervously, rubbing at his neck. "Yeah, um, I guess girls usually are the ones who say that...but we really do need to talk."

She didn't like his tone whatsoever, growing nervous at his hesitance. Inuyasha was rarely hesitant, and if he was, that was definitely never a good sign at all.

"Please, tell me. I can handle it, really." She insisted, smiling at him sweetly.

"I don't think you can this time around, Kagome." He said gruffly. "We've been through so much together...and you've sacrificed a lot for me, to be here in this time by my side instead of living with your own family and friends."

"Okay, what's with the sudden maturity? Why are you saying all this to me?" She yelled, getting slightly more frantic as her eyes widened.

He swallowed heavily.

"Kagome, I love you." He murmured quietly, with the usual sincerity and kindness in his tone that he saved only for her, without pause, making her blink confusedly at him. "But I don't love you the way you love me. I thought I did...but we're just...I thought marrying you would make everything kinda, I dunno, fall into place or something but it's just made everything worse between us."

Closing his eyes, he waited for the assault of questions, for the screams, and even worse the tears he knew were to come.

Yet no sound came from her.

His chest tightened, sweat forming at his brow as he peeked an eye open. Her bangs were covering her face so he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her body didn't shake, so she wasn't crying, or at least he didn't smell or see any tears.

"Kagome...?" He asked softly. "C'mon, sit me! Say something...please."

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was a thin, wavering strain, and her smile fully bloomed as she took him by the collar of his bright red hakama and pulled him forward into a hug.

He froze to the spot, completely confused and horrified. As much as he had a soft spot for women (and preferred them in general, if he were to be honest), they also managed to scare him immensely. As he listened to her cry into his chest, he really couldn't figure out if she was happy or upset. She was smiling, for god's sake. What was wrong with her?

"Please just get angry with me. I hate to see you cry, Kagome." He said honestly, lifting her face up and hastily wiping her tears away. He cupped her face, searching her teary brown gaze. Why the hell was she still smiling? Had she lost her mind? Had he broken her spirit or something?

"I'm okay, believe me." She reassured him gently, but he still looked uncertain.

"You're not reacting like you're supposed to, damn it. This was supposed to be a really big deal, okay?" He spat, blushing as he spun around on his heel, "I was prepared to apologize and all, and now you're smiling about it? I don't understand you at all."

She laughed, shaking her head. With a sigh and a warm grin, she answered, "It's just, I'm relieved. I've been feeling the same way you have for awhile but I didn't know how to tell you. I guess I'm just glad you told me before I could find a way to tell you..."

"Oh...I get it." He smirked, turning around to face her again. "You weren't happy either, huh?"

"No, I am happy being with you... it's just that we're not really compatible in that sense. I just love being with you but that could mean a lot of things, couldn't it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it could mean we're just friends again, like how we used to be."

"Friends? More like brother and sister. You always act like such a brother, always arguing with me. It's so annoying honestly." she said, shaking her head.

"When I have ever-!" He stopped, shrugging, "Nah, you're right. To be fair, you started some of those damn arguments."

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"I...there we go again." She said, laughing as he continued to hold onto him. He hugged her back fully, burying his nose into her soft, black hair.

"We're too close to ever stop being friends over something like this. I've never told you this out loud before because it was kinda embarrassing...but I'm so lucky to have met you in the first place. You have no idea how much my life changed because of you." Kagome admitted, her face hot as she avoided his gaze.

Lifting her chin up gently, he smirked. "Keh! Of course you're lucky to have to met me, idiot...I'm glad I got to meet you too, even if I did think you were...you know...at first."

"Kikyo? You can say it. Doesn't bother me anymore."

"Keh, you're such a liar Kagome."

"Sit boy!"

"...why?" Glaring up at her, he spit some dirt out of his mouth with a frown. "Will you ever stop doing that?"

"Sorry, it's an old habit, that's all." She said, shrugging apologetically. "I'll try to say it less often."

"You always promise me that. Damn, you really are a liar."

She held her tongue this time, huffing and spinning on her heels as she crossed her arms. "Whatever, jerk. At least I don't call people rude names."

"Whatever."

Kagome giggled as she realized suddenly they really did sound like siblings. And suddenly, it warmed her heart to know she, in a sense, had two brothers. One in modern times, one in this era...and she couldn't have met a better person to fill the emptiness in her heart that being away from her family caused. Inuyasha was her family, and so were her friends.

"Kagome, there's something else I gotta tell you, but you really won't be able to handle this one." He said suddenly, causing her to spin around to look at him again.

"There's nothing you can say now that will shock me. I mean, technically we just...divorced, even though there's really no such thing in this time I suppose. Is there?" She asked curiously.

"Never mind that, this is way more important."

"More important than divorcing my husband? I don't think anything you say can be worse than that." Kagome said, folding her arms.

"You wanna bet?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Oh no...did someone...?" Her eyes filled with tears at the thought, "...did someone die?"

He blinked several times before shaking his head. "What? No, it's not that serious. Everyone is fine, Kagome."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Um...well...I...Sesshomaru..." His mouth worked, but no more noise came out. This was perhaps something he would have to keep to himself. Maybe it would just be better if she found out on her own.

"Is it the prophecy?" She asked quietly, knowingly.

His eyes widened hugely. "How the hell would you know anything about that?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Inuyasha, I've lived at that shrine my whole childhood. You don't think I learned anything there, especially from my grandpa? He tells us stories about the past all the time, about the feudal era and demons. He tells us about it constantly."

"Oh, so you already know the story..."

"The one about Amikiri? My grandpa told Souta and I that one until our brains nearly melted. It was such a boring story! I honestly thought it was ridiculous when I was little." She explained.

"It's not though, Kagome. It's real." He insisted.

"I know that now." She said evenly, "But why are you trying to help Sesshomaru? This is something he'll have to deal with on his own. I don't think he'd appreciate your help about something as personal as having children or anything like that."

"Um, sure. You're right." He said hastily. "He wouldn't want a half demon's help."

"I'll say. The guy is as stubborn as an ox! I swear, you two are so alike sometimes." She chastised.

Inuyasha felt his stomach twist into a guilty knot - he wanted to tell her that he was going to help Sesshomaru, _very_ personally in fact. Yet, when he looked at her suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to tell her out loud. It would upset her too much. They had already just broken up as it was, any more odd or upsetting news would be too much for her most likely. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to never speak to him again.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go find Miroku." Inuyasha lied, "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"Alright." She nodded, smiling. "...I think though that I need to go home for awhile to see my family and friends. I know I seem like I'm handling this all so well but...it kind of..."

"It hurts?" When she nodded, he simply frowned and looked away from her forlorn expression, "I get it, Kagome. Take as much as time as you need. I ain't gonna harass you like I usually do. Just don't stay gone for too long."

"Will you miss me?" She asked knowingly, peering into his face.

"I always miss you, stupid." He said honestly, before taking off so that he couldn't see her expression- her eyes were widened shocked but pleasant surprise graced her features at his reply. In a way, he truly wished she were more harsh and bitter about the situation. It would've been more normal, but Kagome was selfless when she wanted to be. Still though, he was grateful for her friendship.

...

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken, watching as the imp tapped his foot several times. "What a blow to your pride milord! First that half demon forces you to stay in a human village and now you are accepting him to be the sire of your firstborn? I don't understand what is going on!"

"You need not understand, Jaken." The demon lord said firmly, "I chose to be here. Furthermore, Inuyasha is the only acceptable choice. Half demon he might be, but he carries the strong blood of our ancestor through his veins." '_I have always been proud of the demon blood in him...and perhaps, the human blood is not so tainted after all._'

Rin came up to him just then, smiling as usual. Looking down at her, he was reminded again of his tolerance towards humans. It had started with her, but now humans in general did not disgust him so terribly like they used to. Awkwardly, he attempted to try to be a bit more...caring. The older she got, even while she was still traveling with him, he had tried to attempt more and more conversation with her. He knew humans were very social creatures (mostly, not always) and because of her, he had in fact become more talkative and willing to carry on a conversation with someone. Now though, he had to make sure he didn't somehow irk her. She was after all in her tender, hormonal years which was a part of the reason he left her in this village in the first place. Of course, there were the other reasons - experience living with other mortals and for her own safety.

Rin jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the rare affectionate touch, looking up at the tall demon. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You are hungry. I can hear your stomach growling. Why have you not eaten all day?"

"Huh? Oh! Because I've been so busy. There were many children born today. Can you believe it? All healthy deliveries." Rin said with pride, nodding.

"You enjoy midwifery?"

"I think so, my lord. I want to be one when I am grown up." She informed him seriously. "Lady Kaede tells me I am very good at it! It is still somewhat scary to see though."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru eyed her blankly, but she could still see the curiosity. _'Scary? What could possibly be scary about it?'_ It made him think of the prophecy, of possibly having to give birth, and it took all his willpower to not shiver at the thought of doing such a thing.

"Well, it just looks so painful is all, my lord. I think I shall wait many moons to have a child. Perhaps even years and years." Rin replied thoughtfully.

"Good." He said sharply, narrowing his eyes at the mere thought of a man touching her. It still didn't sit right with him, but it was indeed her life and he couldn't stop her. She was his ward, not his daughter.

Rin blinked as he left suddenly, his nose sniffing subtly at the air. She looked towards Shippo, who ran up to her.

"He sure sounded cold, even for him. What did you say to him?" Shippo wondered.

"I think he doesn't want to me to have babies." Rin said confusedly, cupping her face thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"Who knows?"

...

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru easily, because the demon lord seemed to be headed to find him as well. They ended up meeting half way, on the outskirts of the village. The demon lord simply gave him a questioning glance.

"I told her." Inuyasha explained. "She took it better than I thought she would. Kagome's got a big heart though, so I ain't too shocked."

"And?"

"And...?

"She accepted our agreement? I find that extremely hard to believe." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Oh, well I only spoke about our future together, I didn't tell her about-!" The half demon was interrupted by cold, sharp words.

"Fool, why not tell her? She will find out eventually."

"I know that already, okay? Let's just focus on what we need to do." Inuyasha blushed at how wrong that sounded in his mind, given the situation...

Sesshomaru didn't seem to catch the innuendo, or at least if he did, he didn't express it at all. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Oh, so he did catch it.

Inuyasha nervously looked down, shrugging. "Well, we ain't really got to do anything. Like you said, no kid no prophecy, right?"

"Your point is?"

"My point is that we don't have to have the child. As long as you never have it, we're all safe then." Inuyasha explained.

"You expect me to stay here?" He snarled.

"No, you can go home. I don't care or whatever." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You will join me, then. It is the only logical choice." He said coldly.

"Huh?"

"Surely, you have no wish to stay here? All your human friends have moved on, started families. You will get lonely, undoubtedly." Sesshomaru told him, and Inuyasha winced at the brutal truth in that statement.

When Kagome had disappeared for three years straight after Naraku's defeat, Inuyasha remembered feeling horribly lonely for what felt like an eternity. Every day, he had missed the girl, checking the well every other day to see if she would come back. Eventually she did, after graduating high school...it had been one of the happiest days in his life when she had returned after all those years. The loneliness in between however, had been harrowing and very boring. He remembered how Kouga had gotten married to Ayame right away, how Sango had gotten pregnant in a ridiculously short amount of time (thanks to the ever lecherous monk), how Shippo and Kohaku left to do their own things, and how lonely he'd been all by himself.

"Keh! I'll be fine on my own!" Inuyasha yelled gruffly.

"Fool. You will regret this decision eventually. I am giving you an opportunity to come home and you waste it like the idiot that you are, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Wow, you're too kind." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Any other insults you'd like to add before we go?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I simply am trying to make you understand that no one gets through life on their own."

"Not even you?"

"I prefer companionship and feel no shame in admitting it." Sesshomaru grabbed his dragon's reins, and Ah-Un grunted tiredly as it stood up from where it was sleeping.

Inuyasha's eyes drooped with thought. '_He's reading me like a damn book. Am I that easy to read? Loneliness is my ultimate fear and he knows that somehow. After all those years alone during my childhood...no I don't want to be alone again. I hate that feeling._'

"Yeah, well I don't mind company either. I'll go back to your stupid palace with you." Inuyasha told him arrogantly.

"It is my mother's, the Lady of the West. It would do you very well to be respectful around her. Unlike me, she literally has no tolerance for disrespect. She will kill you if you make a wrong move, I have warned you." Sesshomaru said seriously.

Inuyasha shuddered at the cold, unfeeling undertone in that statement. It almost sounded like Sesshomaru was, in a very indifferent manner, extremely resentful towards her.

"O-Okay, got it. I know how to behave." Inuyasha said confusedly, frowning at he watched Sesshomaru begin to walk away from the village quickly. "Wait!"

"Hn?"

"I gotta tell Kaede where I'm headed first, so that Kagome won't wonder when she comes back here. It'll only take a moment."

Sesshomaru growled at the audacity of his brother. He was the younger one, and yet he presumed to boss him around like that? Still, the demon lord patiently waited regardless for the half demon to return.

...

A female dog demon sighed with boredom, combing through her furs with her long red-painted claws. Her purple lips were set into a little frown, her beautiful face blank and expressionless as she sat on her golden throne.

A solider came up to her, bowing respectfully. It was the same solider who had given Sesshomaru a hard time as a child, the one who had been very inappropriate, and yet was never fired for it. The demon lord caught sight of him as he flew up towards the palace. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the huge, floating majestic palace. It was a truly amazing sight from the ground, but now at eye level it was stunning.

"Whoa, you lived here growing up? Why would you ever wanna leave?" Inuyasha asked curiously, hopping off of Ah-Un as they landed.

"I had my reasons. I still do." There was that resentment again. It made the hanyou feel uneasy suddenly.

Could the Lady of the West truly be that horrible? It was his mother, after all. She couldn't be that bad...the hanyou was certain of this as he climbed up the golden stairs with his older brother leading the way.

Sesshomaru eyed the guard standing nearby with a glare, narrowing his eyes when the man merely smirked and bowed shortly.

"Milady, your son and-!" The guard paused, "A half breed?"

"My brother." Sesshomaru corrected monotonously.

The woman smiled hollowly, tilting her head. "First you brought human children here, who were apparently not snacks after all, and now you bring forth a half breed? Could this be Inuyasha then?"

The half demon subconsciously moved behind his older brother, wary of her empty tone and blank expression. It was different from Sesshomaru - at least with his brother, he could still tell there were emotions behind the mask. With this woman, he saw nothing...

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha." He said gruffly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Feisty, isn't he? Does he remind you of someone, Sesshomaru?"

"Mother, we are here to stay this time. I have news you will not like in the least bit."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the way they ignored each other's words and feelings, and how freakishly alike they looked. They looked like twins, not mother and son. She looked so much like him, except she wore her hair in ponytails and only one stripe adorned her cheeks, and they were jagged instead of smooth like her son's.

_'So that's where he gets his beauty from...and his personality unfortunately.'_

"You have bad news? Oh, I am terribly worried."

Inuyasha frowned somewhat, looking at his brother. "She doesn't sound worried at all."

"Your words are as hollow as ever, mother."

"I haven't all day, my son."

Sesshomaru frowned sharply, deciding to just be honest. He could tell her that he was dying and had broken all the bones in his body, and she would not care. Why hesitate?

"Inuyasha and I have a certain duty to fulfill. That is all I will tell you, mother. I doubt you would care to hear the details." He said coldly.

"Oh, what is it now?" She asked, clearly irritated by his presence already, which had long ago stopped hurting his feelings.

"It is nothing." He said sharply. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Hold on a moment. Let me look at him." Tsukina murmured, rising from her throne.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, but otherwise made no sudden movements. She circled him, smiling in that eerie, empty way of hers.

"He looks like that human princess your father left me for. He's as ugly as she was."

"Hey! What the hell, lady?! You can't just speak about my mother that way! I don't care if you're a woman, I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha shouted, growling deeply.

"Ooh, I am so scared of a half breed. I dare you to lay a finger on me." She said quietly, eyeing him disdainfully as though he were lower than dirt, like she was staring a pile of dead weeds.

"Why you..." He growled, clenching his fists.

"Those puppy ears are precious though. May I?"

"You can't just insult me and then ask-!" He grew silent and his face fell flat as she decided to take it upon herself to feel them anyhow.

"Mother, are you quite done harassing him?"

"Not even close. He is so very interesting to look at. Most half demons come out grotesque, but he looks normal. Like a human, but with those delightful ears, and yet with demon coloring. How terribly odd, for a half breed to come out so pretty."

"I thought you just said I was...? Whatever." He muttered.

"Take the compliment, Inuyasha."

"Fine, whatever."

Tsukina turned to her son quickly. "As happy as I am to see you, why duty is it that you must fulfill that requires this half breed to live with us demons?"

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh so badly at her behavior, but she wouldn't tolerate it, so instead he looked at his little brother who looked innocent and confused right then (and upset).

"I need comfortable surroundings." The demon lord said vaguely. "I am surprised you even care enough to ask, mother."

"Comfortable surroundings? Are you ill, Sesshomaru? I am so upset to hear this."

"You don't sound upset at all." Inuyasha pointed out casually.

"Enough, half demon. Does he always speak this much?"

"I am not ill, mother. A spell...no, a curse rather has been placed upon me. I will be forced to bear a child, in order to keep demons and humans away from me. There are humans who mean to eliminate demons completely."

For once, his mother showed a little emotion. Her eyes widened just a bit, her beautiful face stretched with surprise. "How will mere humans destroy demons?"

"It matters not. It's already at hand, mother. All we can do is try to stop them, nothing more."

"The curse has enabled you to...? I see." She said calmly. "Do these humans want the pup?"

"Yes. Therefore, I must have it as quickly as possible, in order to defeat them as quickly as possible. They will be after me once it is born." He explained.

"Damn straight! And let's get one thing clear, lady. I'm siring it and you if you have a damn problem with that, I'll fight you right here and right now! I ain't afraid of you!" Inuyasha shouted, raising his fists.

One cold glare from her had him backing away to hide behind Ah-Un. He peeked his head out, staring with wide eyes at her almost evil expression.

"Do not expect me to be happy about this, Sesshomaru." She murmured sharply, ignoring the half demon.

"When have you ever been happy, mother?"

She looked down, almost ashamedly as he angrily walked away from her, clearly seething. It was not obvious at all to the casual passerby, but he was her son and she read him easily like a open page.

"Sesshomaru, do not be mad at me."

"He's mad? How can she even tell?" Inuyasha asked curiously, mostly to himself.

Jaken, who had remained fearfully in the background (he didn't like her one bit), looked up at the half demon.

"He's her child. A mother always knows her child...well, normally."

"I guess so." Inuyasha agreed, remembering his own mother suddenly. How he wished he could see her right then. He was jealous of Sesshomaru suddenly, even if his mother was heartless, at least his mother was still in his life.

"Sesshomaru, I am just concerned. A man cannot have a child. What will happen to you if you attempt to carry a child because of this curse?"

"I shall-!"

"You will die, Sesshomaru." She interrupted, in a more motherly tone than he was used to hearing. She almost sounded worried if he didn't know any better.

"So? For the sake of demons, it is necessary." He told her coldly.

She looked at him blankly, before tossing herself dramatically onto her throne, covering her face with a billowing sleeve. "Fine, such an ungrateful spiteful child I have! I indeed hope that you pass on, if only to prove your foolishness!"

"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered. "She really doesn't care if he dies, does she?"

"Nope, not particularly." Jaken replied, shrugging.

Tsukina scowled at Sesshomaru suddenly. "First, you sacrifice your life for that human girl. I brought her back to life and made you happy once more. Now, you are going to sacrifice your life for yet another child? You are a fool, Sesshomaru! You have grown soft. I feel such contempt for you, such disappointment. I truly wish you had never been born." She nearly pouted, caressing her furs with a dramatic sigh.

"Are you quite finished? I must show Inuyasha where he will be staying, if that is all."

Inuyasha watched all this with widened, horrified eyes. "Man, this family is kinda screwed up, ain't they?"

"Half demon, for once I truly agree with you..." The imp murmured, clutching his staff tightly as mother and son glared each other down for what seemed like forever until Sesshomaru turned around and walked into the main hall.

Inuyasha followed him quickly, eager to get away from that woman. He hurriedly walked behind him, checking behind him to see if she was there. When he realized she was going to leave them alone, he felt slightly less uneasy. Not that he felt totally comfortable with Sesshomaru, but after meeting her, he could just about hug his older brother right now.

"Damn, she's a piece of work. You know that?"

"Firsthand." Sesshomaru opened a door gently, scanning the room. "This is my childhood room, it is not much but it will suffice in the meantime until we are more comfortable with each other."

"Not much? This is incredible, you've gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha said, looking at the room much like a child experiencing a firework show for the first time. Awe lit up his eyes quickly. He eyed the large futon, the golden and white blankets, and the tapestries hanging from the ceiling above the bed.

"I suppose you are used to sleeping outside."

"Yeah, and who's fault was that?"

"Let us put the past aside. We cannot move forward if we cling onto the past."

"Point taken...but I still don't forgive you completely..." Inuyasha muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Hn. I'm aware."

In that moment, both realized it was going to take quite some time to heal their past wounds together. A welling feeling of sadness bubbled in Inuyasha's chest but he refused to cry right then. He refused to show weakness to his brother. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that's the way Inuyasha had chosen to view life. No, he wouldn't cry. Wouldn't accept comfort from Sesshomaru. He didn't need it, he didn't want it either.

A surprisingly soft hand made him turn around to face the demon lord. The skin was silky and smooth, something Inuyasha did not expect from someone who fought so much. Then again, the demon lord probably did not do much fighting when he was little and was most likely sheltered until he was deemed old enough to train.

They stood still for several moments and Sesshomaru looked like he meant to say something important, so the hanyou waited. And waited. Several moments went by without sound or movement. Inuyasha could his pulse become faster, his eyes widened with curiosity.

Struggling to speak his mind in a clear way, Sesshomaru narrowed those luminescent eyes of his. They had a demonic glow to them that was hauntingly beautiful, that Inuyasha lacked because of his human blood. His golden eyes were almost more yellow, than the true gold color of Sesshomaru's orbs.

"Do you know why I did it?" He murmured quietly, his face set into a serious expression.

"What?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, looking at him incredulously. "I don't get what you're saying."

His mouth tightened and Sesshomaru almost looked frustrated. "I know I have wronged you, but in the end, you have become stronger for it."

Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, raising his brows. "Yeah, I guess I have learned a lot...for someone my age..."

"Too much, I presume. However..." Sesshomaru once again paused, lowering his gaze pensively, "However, I think you have gained more than I from your experiences."

"I have?" Inuyasha blinked curiously.

"In time, you will perhaps realize."

Inuyasha looked up at him hesitantly, chewing on his lip irritatedly. "I just want to get this over with, okay? Let's not get sentiment involved."

"Sentiment." Sesshomaru scoffed, smirking. "There will be no such thing between us, ever."

"Damn straight. I'll take care of our child, but don't expect this to get serious between us."

"I never expected any such thing, ingrate."

"Right." Inuyasha murmured, nodding.

As he watched his older brother walk down the hall, a strangely small voice in the back of his mind murmured, _'...Don't go, damn it.'_

_'It's illogical to think he will ever forgive me. We are bound together by destiny, and that is the end of the matter...'_ Sesshomaru turned back to glance at the hanyou, but he was already in his room,_ 'I cannot be in denial...I have sinned, even for a demon I have truly sinned. There is no redemption for a demon however, so they say. Forgive me, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: Mention of yaoi/mpreg. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or make any money from it._

* * *

The hanyou woke up feeling more rested than he had in a quite a long time. The futon was extremely comfortable, and his body didn't want to leave the bed, but his bladder eventually forced him out of bed.

After relieving himself, he quickly strode over to the window and shoved it open forcefully. The sunlight warmed his face pleasantly and he sighed softly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. As long as he could avoid Sesshomaru's mother as much as he could, that is. A knock on his door made him tense up and spin around on his heel, prepared for a potential battle. Years of having to survive on his own had made him less than trusting of new surroundings and people.

"Inuyasha?" Oh, so it was his brother. Good, then.

"What?" He snapped. "It's still early, you realize that? I'm going back to bed."

The door opened anyway and the hanyou nearly sighed at the lack of respect. He supposed Sesshomaru didn't care whether or not he got enough sleep, it figured. Shockingly, his brother only meant to ask him something, not to bother him as Inuyasha assumed he would.

"I simply wanted to inform you that there is a meal waiting for us. If you'd rather have it la-!"

At the very mention of food, Inuyasha's face lit up with a ravenous joy. "Breakfast? Bring it on, then. What are we having? Don't tell me it's gonna be all that raw crap demons usually eat."

"No, we've made something special for you." The way Sesshomaru stated that almost made it sound like the food was poisoned or something. Needless to say, it made the half demon wary, until his older brother added, "It is rice and cucumbers with some fish."

"Oh, that sounds good." Inuyasha said conversationally with an approving nod of his head. "But can I eat it in my room?"

"Hn..." Pure golden eyes bore a hole into Inuyasha's, and the hanyou could see the workings of an active mind behind that beautiful, expressionless face. "You wish to avoid my mother?" He asked at last, smirking a little.

"W-What? Psh, no! I ain't scared of her...I just wanna eat it in here, is all." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms with a huff and a sharp glare.

"Hn." The demon lord almost looked amused, much to the younger one's ire. Sesshomaru could see right through his intentions, as always.

Sesshomaru left quickly, sliding the door behind him. Inuyasha was about to ask him about the food, but let it go just as fast. Slipping back under the covers, he was about to rest again, when the door slowly slid open again. A servant had two trays in his hands, with the demon lord just behind him. Inuyasha sat up quickly, furrowing his brows.

"The hell? I want to eat alone." Inuyasha stressed.

"I realize that. However, it's not in our best interest to avoid each other at this moment." Sesshomaru argued, in a calm and even tone.

Sighing, the younger man knew he was right as usual. "Damn it, fine." He griped, pulling himself out of the bed begrudgingly.

The servant set the trays down, bowing before he left. Sesshomaru wasted no time eating, his movements elegant and quick. Inuyasha watched him a moment before picking up the chopsticks and quickly eating his meal also.

While they ate in silence, the surreal nature of the whole thing finally caught up to them. It was as though during these past few years after Naraku's defeat, they had slowly stopped hating each other. It was almost like they had accidentally forgotten how exactly to hate one another, after the entire journey and everything that accompanied the final battle. There was still hatred and tension there, but it felt more like sibling rivalry now than anything.

This friendship - this brotherhood, was so new and fragile for the two. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure it didn't crumble just as it began. This was more than the prophecy, this was them bonding as well. He wanted to make sure it was tolerable and less awkward for them both at the very least...

"So, um..." Inuyasha began, unusually shyly, before he blushed and shook his head furiously.

"What is it? Speak your mind, little brother."

"It's nothing, damn it! Forget it, just-!" The hanyou pushed his tray away, angry all of a sudden, "This is just all so bizarre when I really think about it."

"Of course it is. You do not have to stay here, if it not your desire. I will not stop you." Sesshomaru replied coolly, not even blinking once.

"Who said I wanted to leave?" Inuyasha sputtered, blushing a little, "I'm just nervous about it, okay? I'll admit to that."

The demon lord frowned - this was all getting too emotional and conversational for him. Action. They needed something to do, something to bond over. That was the way he'd been taught about male bonding. Sitting there talking about their emotions would not do them any good, and would most likely lead to another argument of some kind.

"Let us go now. I have something to show to you." Sesshomaru said abruptly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha blinked curiously, looking oh so innocent suddenly.

"Follow me or stay here. Your choice, brother." He murmured coldly.

"Wait for me, would you!" Inuyasha asked loudly, running after the older man.

...

Ah-Un took them down to the forest ground, which was coated more heavily with autumn leaves. Inhaling sharply, Inuyasha realized winter wasn't too far off. It would probably be mere days or weeks when the snow would fall once more.

Sesshomaru led him to a gorgeous clearing, overlooking a field of dying, wilting flowers. There was a large pond on the other side and hot springs nearby, hidden in the expanse of trees.

"It is better when it is warmer, and the flowers are still in full bloom..." Sesshomaru murmured quietly.

"I don't doubt that, but it's still pretty nice out here." Inuyasha murmured, surveying the clearing with a thoughtful, interested look.

Silence descended like a curtain of lead. Insects hummed in the moist air above the pool and pulled concentric circles from the surface as they dipped to drink; it was the only indication that time continued to flow. After a moment, Inuyasha risked an upwards glance and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes had dropped so that they were fixed on his boots but they were unfocused; unseeing.

"Look, if you're having second thoughts, I'll gladly g-!" Inuyasha began casually, only to be icily interrupted.

"It is fine, you must believe that." His brother murmured quietly. "If you do not, nothing will be resolved and the demons you are apparently fighting so hard to save will die out."

The half demon grew quiet at the wisdom in those words and suddenly he felt much better than before. His spirit felt lifted and he felt...more confident and certain of their plans all of a sudden. Smirking, he nodded swiftly. "Keh, tell me something I don't know." He said arrogantly instead, refusing to tell his brother that he was right...yet again.

Sesshomaru then turned to him, dead serious suddenly. "Well, if you are sufficiently rested, then let us try-!"

"Whoa, hold your damn horses!" Yet another modern expression, thanks to Kagome. "I know this should happen quickly, but it's only been a day. Shouldn't we get to know one another better first?"

"There is always time for that. However, there is only so much time we have before those humans grow weary of waiting for what they seek." Sesshomaru pointed out evenly.

"Keh...you're such a know-it-all." Inuyasha muttered, sighing heavily as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

More prolonged silence.

"What if I'm not sufficiently rested, huh?" Inuyasha added, almost challengingly as he looked his older brother directly in the eyes. "You must not have gotten much sleep either, Sesshomaru."

"I require little to no sleep. I spent the night thinking." Sesshomaru informed him quickly.

"Thinking about what?" Inuyasha asked curiously before he could stop himself.

The other man simply blinked, eyeing him as thought considering whether those words warranted a response from him or not, before he decided to give the hanyou a vague reply.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." He murmured monotonously.

It was pleasantly silent then, as the two decided to sit down there in the grassy, chilly field. They avoided the other's stares, their backs facing the other. The wind caused their hair to swirl together in a silvery, shining curtain of tresses. Inuyasha noticed how cold it was getting, and even for a hanyou it was quite chilly, causing him to shiver just a little. The movement instantly had Sesshomaru's fur wrapping itself around his little brother's body. Inuyasha clutched the soft fur, amazed at how warm and comfy it truly felt. He eventually relaxed into his brother, leaning onto his back. Sesshomaru sat up a little straighter, also leaning into Inuyasha's touch. It was the best kind of bonding - no words spoken, just the warmth coming from each other's bodies and the pleasant feelings of closeness that came with the close contact.

A drop on Inuyasha's nose made it wriggle slightly. "Rain?" He murmured tiredly.

"You sound tired. I thought you rested well."

"Your mother was in my nightmares."

"Was she?"

"Sarcasm." Inuyasha mumbled amusedly, "I actually slept well...it's just that futon is comfortable. I ain't used to sleeping in anything that nice, besides Kagome's bed. It makes me wanna sleep more, no matter how much sleep I get." He explained, smirking a little.

"Hn."

Inuyasha groaned irritatedly all of a sudden, lowly and nearly inaudibly as he caught another whiff of that rosy scent suddenly. Arousal boiled in his belly, spreading tendrils of flame across his abdomen, insistent and hopeless and throbbing a low, keening ache through his groin. The air was heavy with the scent of Sesshomaru – warm, pleasant rosy tones. Inuyasha could feel the hardness of his own flesh beneath his fingers suddenly, memories of seeing the other male nude in the hot springs flashing back to his aroused, racing mind.

"I gotta go now!" The hanyou yelled abruptly, "I, uh, need to take a bath. I haven't taken one in awhile...so...uh, um...see ya around!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the strange behavior, until he caught scent of Inuyasha's sudden arousal. The demon lord stood up, wringing his long hair out that had gotten wet because of the rain. It was becoming more heavy, prompting Sesshomaru to seek some refuge from the descending raindrops.

...

Inuyasha unclothed quickly, trying to get his libido under control. He hesitated to pleasure himself, only because he feared Sesshomaru might follow him. So, he submerged himself in the warm, soothing water and tried to focus on anything but his arousal. This only led to more dirty, pleasurable thoughts which caused him to growl deeply as his eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Stupid bastard! With his stupid nice scent and his stupid nice face...I hate him." Inuyasha muttered. "We're supposed to be brothers, it ain't supposed to be like this. Then again, demons are different from humans. Still..."

The half demon's face grew hot when he realized he was speaking aloud and not thinking all this in his mind. Was he possibly falling in love with him? No, that couldn't be possible. This was all just a duty he had to fulfill. As a half breed, he knew the universe wouldn't bestow him with the luck to find true love. Inuyasha assumed Sesshomaru didn't pursue a meaningful relationship because the demon lord didn't believe in 'such a foolish idea'.

"Just gotta get this over with, then we can pretend none of this happened and move on with our lives..." As he spoke those words gruffly, Inuyasha somehow knew there was no way this would end up noncommittal and temporary. If there was indeed going to be a baby involved, then they were both in it for the long haul whether they wanted to be or not.

"Keh! Still, we ain't gotta be close to raise a kid. I'll just get it over with and let Sesshomaru handle most of it. He's strong enough to protect the kid on his own." Inuyasha muttered, nodding determinedly.

"How is that fair, little brother? Then again, life is not fair." The demon lord's cold voice made the hanyou tense. With all the surrounding water and the rain falling, he hadn't been able to smell him at all.

"Look-!" Inuyasha began angrily.

"I understand. You wish to be left alone. However, I simply wanted to tell you to be prompt for dinner. We cannot eat it in our rooms, it goes against palace protocol. Be there at sunset." Sesshomaru said icily, before disappearing into the foliage.

"It goes against palace protocol!" Inuyasha spat mockingly, huffing. "Who cares anyhow? I sure as hell don't!" Even still, the half demon made a mental note to be at the dinner table at twilight.

...

Dinnertime came much too quickly and the hanyou found himself in the dining hall across from Sesshomaru and Tsukina. It seemed like an ordinary dinner at first. Just the three of them waiting for their food in awkward silence, yet not unbearably awkward, and the hanyou almost felt at ease until something happened. That was all it took to shatter down the seemingly impenetrable walls of his "perfect" brother. That was all it took: one single autonomic function that wordlessly and effortlessly crumbled the wall of imperious, stoic detachment, and something incandescent ignited in Inuyasha's belly. The spark of lust soon turned into something more once again - a sense of endearment and a warm flutter of concern filled his body.

The demon lord had sneezed. It was small, quick moment of weakness but it was enough to amaze the younger male momentarily. It sounded like the sneeze belonged to a small creature, not a fully grown young man.

"Someone must be talking about you." Inuyasha muttered, smirking a bit.

"Perhaps Rin." The demon lord wisely avoided his brother's gaze, knowing full well that sneeze had undoubtedly changed his brother's perception of him. It made him realize just how unfeeling and invincible he had presented himself in the past, if that was all it took to make someone view him differently.

"Yes, I suppose that little human girl would speak of you. What was she to you again?" Tsukina drawled. "Did you have plans to make her your lover, the same way your father made that princess his mate?"

It took all Sesshomaru's willpower to not flinch or blush, until he realized that was the problem within itself. The fact that he was repressing his emotions was exactly what the woman wanted and expected from him. Well, no longer...

Angrily, he showed his annoyance clearly to her, which shocked her just a little. "Mother, it is none of your business."

"Very well." Tsukina said quietly, though a certain tinge of anger was present in her tone.

"Wasn't she your ward or something? You just took care of her, that's all. Am I right?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes."

His mother let out an odd, condescending hum. "How pitiful. You did not even have plans to make use of her. You watched her and protected her like she was your own child? Why not make her a servant or a concubine? That's all that human girl deserves, such a lowly creature."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, but otherwise said or did nothing. Inuyasha's eyes widened only a little, waiting to see if he would snap at her. He never did, but anger did radiate from his tense form.

"I would not expect you to understand, mother. You are hollow inside." He murmured, and before she could berate him for being disrespectful, the food arrived just then.

Once the food was placed before them, she sighed softly. "Son, I am simply trying to understand why you care for lower creatures. They are beneath you. As your mother, I only wish the best for you. And it would seem you continue to chose unwisely..." Her gaze went over towards Inuyasha and her golden eyes narrowed at him rudely.

Sesshomaru noticed this instantly. "Be straight with me, mother. Either you wish to control my life or you do not. Which is it?"

"Then leave again. If I am too overbearing, why not leave like you did years before? Hm?"

"Look lady, I know you're his mom and all, but there's no need to be such a damn wench."

"How dare you-!" She seethed, her eyes glowing red.

"Enough." Sesshomaru stood suddenly, looking between them. "We shall leave, then. I do not know why I expected to be able to have refuge here. Clearly, I cannot even come home. It would also seem you have no intention of helping us through this battle, mother."

"Fine. A compromise, then." She declared abruptly.

"Huh? What sort of compromise?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, tapping his fingers against the low table suddenly.

"I will try to be more amiable and helpful during this time, despite the fact that I do not approve of the situation between you two, if you take over the Western Lands once the child is eventually born. I grow weary of having all these duties and responsibilities, you understand." She stated.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only a bit. "You are finally going to allow me to rule these lands? I thought you told me I was still not ready. Hence, me wanting to build my own empire. That was and still is my plan, mother."

"No, you've been ready. I have been selfish, holding onto these lands since they are the last thing that your father ever left me. Now son, you have Bakusaiga and admittedly, Inuyasha would be a strong and acceptable mate to rule these lands with you." She paused, "However, if you are the beta in this situation, Inuyasha might have to claim the title."

"Me?" The hanyou asked in a small voice. "No way in hell!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. "I will take the title, beta or not."

"Stubborn, then. Leave it to my son to challenge the rules." She murmured, almost amusedly. There was a very rare fondness to her gaze, and she swept his bangs ever so slightly, before trailing her hand down to rest upon his shoulder. "You really are your father's son...the both of you."

They watched her leave, which left them alone again. "Why do I suddenly feel guilty?" The half demon asked confusedly.

"She has a certain way of causing you to feel guilt trips. It is her specialty, so to speak." Sesshomaru explained. "However, at least things have been settled between all of us, so we can move forward with no misunderstandings."

"True." Inuyasha agreed. "So, is this all the food you got, or is there any more?"

"Just call for the servants. They will bring you as much as you want."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to really like this place..." _'Still, I miss Kagome and the others. I wonder if she truly forgave me and if she really was as unhappy as I was in our marriage. I guess all I can do now is look towards the future and be ready for whatever happens, as always.'_

It was only when Sesshomaru stepped through the door, out into the cool, inky dim light of the hallway beyond, that the hanyou allowed himself to sigh quietly and murmur, "I just hope she's happy and safe, that's all."

All of a sudden, fear crept up inside the young man. He couldn't shake the feeling - at the thought of the young priestess, images of her modern world flashed in his mind. Was he really willing to change that era, in order to save youkai? It became clear to him then that despite his earlier intentions, he couldn't just change the future like that. Demons had to die out, for a reason. They had to die out so that humans could have their time, plain and simple as that.

The future looked bleak suddenly, and Inuyasha couldn't help but ponder if he or Sesshomaru would get out of this ordeal with their lives.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Yaoi. M for lanuage. Eventual mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests: I give you, my son. He has returned to take the throne. Please rise for the lord of the Western Lands." Tsukina called out from her place on the slightly raised platform of the main dining hall.

All the other royals curiously spun their heads as Sesshomaru entered the room, looking for all the world as though he wished to be elsewhere. A wall of ecstatic noise exploded upwards from the seated congregation; bodies scrambling from their seats, feet thumping the floor, hands clapping against hands. As the tidal wave of exaltation swamps the cavernous space, Tsukina turned slowly, in mounting pride and poise, only to see the blood drain from Sesshomaru's face, his eyes widening in distress slightly, a polite and very neutral expression frozen in place as he walked towards his mother with muscles that were tightened from nerves and discomfort.

The lady frowned a bit - it was obvious her son hated this. He always had. Royal life was something her son had never adjusted to, he had never much liked it. Which was exactly why he had left home as soon as he was old enough to be on his own without protection.

Sesshomaru walked through the crowd of demons, eyeing them with a polite incline of his head as he passed them. They all seemed to stare with admiration, some of the men and women giving him rather sultry, longing gazes which made his stomach twist with disgust. Personally, the demon lord hated these meetings and stupid 'formal' events. They were so utterly pointless and boring. It was times like this that he wished he wasn't a 'lord', but just a powerful demon - free and independent. And he had been, for quite some time, until this whole business with his brother lead him back home again.

"My son." Tsukina greeted as he stood by her side.

"Mother." He said tightly, not once looking at her, keeping his gaze focused on the wall across the room as to avoid anyone's gaze.

"I know you are uncomfortable, but the formal dinner will be over soon. The lords and ladies should like to meet you afterwards as well, Sesshomaru. Most of them have not seen you since you were but a dreaded teenager."

"Dreaded?" He repeated monotonously.

"I think we can both agree your teenage years were rough on everyone. You were just so angry, it was unacceptable."

"I had every right to be angry. Hormones are not something easily controlled." He said quietly, his voice smooth, "Besides, that was around the very time I found out father had taken a human for a mate and that she was pregnant with a...with Inuyasha."

"Hm." She nodded in agreement, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go eat now, Sesshomaru."

...

After the meal was finished, the demon lord stood quickly and began heading to find his brother. Inuyasha had wisely opted out of the formal dinner, knowing full well a half demon like him would stand out too much and he didn't feel like dealing with heated whispers and hateful glares today. Normally, he was tough enough to handle it, but he was saddened over the ways things ended so quickly with Kagome still and didn't need more reasons to be despondent.

However, before Sesshomaru could even leave the dining hall, a tall unusual looking demon blocked his path. The man was tall, even taller than Sesshomaru, towering above him with a look he really did not like. It was that same perverted look men and women would give him and it bothered him to no end.

_'Am I so attractive, that people would actually notice or care? Shallow fools.'_ He thought angrily, narrowing his eyes at the man that took too many steps closer to him, making him step back in response.

"It has been far too long, pup. Although, I can't call you that any longer, can I? You are grown." The blue-haired demon drawled, his equally blue eyes scanning the dog demon up and down.

Sesshomaru merely looked at him, not moving or saying a word.

"Ah, there's that winning personality that I missed." The demon mocked, smirking. "Still quiet as usual? Have you nothing to say to me?"

"Yes, I do actually. Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

The handsome demon looked surprised for a moment, before laughing lowly. "I suppose you wouldn't remember me, for you were but a little one when we last met. A toddler, really. I used to know your father. I was one of the men who mentored him and trained him to be the demon that he was."

"What lies, the audacity! You don't look very powerful to me. Where are your weapons?" Jaken asked angrily. Both males looked down at the imp they hadn't noticed before, who looked furious presently.

Sesshomaru's face softened with curiosity, eyeing the man with a newfound interest. "You knew my father? And if you indeed did mentor him, that means you are older than he was then."

"How dare you look so young!" Jaken yelled, waving his staff around.

The blue-haired demon raised a brow at the imp, who slunk behind Sesshomaru somewhat. "He is quite annoying, indeed. How is it you put up with him? I would kill a servant like that, if I were you."

"Oh, he's threatened me many times, believe me." Jaken muttered. "But it's all talk, he would never do it."

Sesshomaru glared down at him, making Jaken flinch. "You w-wouldn't kill me, would you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That's hardly worth asking. You know the answer." The demon lord said calmly.

"Actually...I don't, my lord. I know you would never hurt Rin though." The imp muttered, pouting.

"Rin? Oh, yes, that human girl you were rumored to be seen with. Why-?"

Snarling, Sesshomaru growled out, "I refuse to answer any more inane questions about why I kept a mortal in my company. It is none of your business."

The demon smiled knowingly, making the young lord even angrier. "Oh, I see. You care about her very much. I heard you despised humans, however."

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes and brushed past him, giving the other man all the answer that he needed.

"And I thought you hated half breeds as well, yet I smell one in this castle." He added loudly, making Sesshomaru stop suddenly.

"No...I despise people like you." He murmured.

"Hm?" The man turned around to face the dog demon, his face scrunched with disbelief.

"People who think they know everything and therefore know all people. You do not know me at all." The demon lord then left, but was stopped by a very strong grip on his wrist.

Sesshomaru snarled at the pure audacity of this man - no one dared touch him in such a manner, like he was a thing to be controlled. Snatching his wrist back effortlessly, the demon lord raised a questioning brow at the other male. He noticed a few other demons were watching this exchange, but most were busy speaking amongst themselves thankfully.

"Do not mistake me, I only wish to know you better my lord. Your beauty and strength is unmatched, this is a well-known fact. My name is Mizuno." He said, more politely this time.

"I am not interested nor will I ever be." Sesshomaru said coldly, leaving as quickly as possible.

The silence of the hallways soothed him as he walked, and he nearly let out of sigh of relief, but restrained himself as it wasn't in his nature. He was glad to be away from those staring eyes. If there was anything he actually loathed, it was being stared at, especially by many people.

He couldn't stand others and their emotions and lust and all that damn _talking_. Animals and children, fine. He could deal with that. It was the only reason he had tolerated having Ah-Un, Jaken, Kohaku, and Rin around. Adolescents and adults, he could easily pass on. As he went back to his bedroom for some solitude and peace, a scent caught his attention.

Looking outside at the howling wind and rain, Sesshomaru sniffed again. Just barely he could smell Inuyasha was actually outside, rather than in the refuge of the warm, dry castle. It baffled him enough that he flew towards the ground, shielding his face with his billowing sleeves as he descended to the ground gracefully.

...

Shockingly, he found Inuyasha resting on a branch, lounging without a care in the world despite the raging storm. His puppy ears flicked any water off of them, but otherwise he was basically dry because of the overhanging leaves. Still, despite the fact he wasn't soaking wet, Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he would come outside in all this pouring rain.

"Come inside, Inuyasha. Does this not bother you at all?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously.

"Why the hell do you care, anyway? There's too many people in there, so I came down here a few minutes ago. Big deal!" Inuyasha scoffed, resting his hands behind his head casually as he snorted at the other male rudely.

"I do not care. I was simply curious as to why you'd rather be outside in the rain rather than inside. That is it." Sesshomaru said evenly, blinking calmly.

The half demon blinked up at him, almost disbelievingly, before shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm used to being outside in just about all kinds of weather. It don't bother me much, so just leave me alone alright? I need some peace and quiet right about now."

"You prefer solitude?"

"Well...I don't know." The half demon had never been asked such a thing, and didn't know how to feel or respond suddenly, "It's just...hell, I don't mind company or whatever, but I've just gotten so used to being alone though. That's all."

"Hn."

"...I miss Kagome and the others though." Inuyasha said out of nowhere, his eyes staring upwards pensively, "Even though they annoyed me sometimes, they were good companions."

"You act like you cannot ever see them again. Visit them." He insisted.

"Maybe I'll visit them soon, uh, you know...permanently." Inuyasha mumbled quickly, avoiding the other male's gaze.

_"What?"_ The demon lord asked sharply.

Turning to face him angrily, the half demon sighed with agitation. " Look, I've been giving this situation a lot of thought and I realize I could never actually go through with it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking in the first place! I was just so damn eager to defeat someone...but it's not worth it. Demons _need_ to die out and that's the way it should be. I've been to the future, and things are going to change, no sense trying to stop it."

"..."

"So, I'm leaving tomorrow." The half demon continued. "I was gonna wait to tell you later tonight, but I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but looked somewhat relieved too. He wouldn't question Inuyasha about why he changed his mind. He would just let it be. "Fine. That is acceptable. I couldn't fathom carrying your spawn anyhow."

"My _what_? How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping up. "I know I ain't exactly your ideal partner, but I'm not the worst candidate out there alright! Stuck up bastard!"

"Foolish half demon."

Inuyasha smirked, looking more edgy. Sesshomaru could see the muscles tensing, springing to life as the half demon stood before him with a cocky smirk and his hand resting on his sword warningly.

"I'm ready to fight whenever you are. Just don't expect me to hold back just because we're on better terms now." The half demon was about to draw his sword, until the demon lord merely smirked in such a condescending manner it made the boy freeze.

"You ingrate, you are not worth fighting anymore. We've both obtained power, but you and I both know that I am still more powerful. Bakusaiga is ultimately stronger than Tetsusaiga." The demon lord explained.

"Keh, you're too damn cocky and simple-minded, you know that? It's not about the power of the sword, it's how you use it." Inuyasha argued.

"You too are simple and arrogant. I could kill you right now, if I so chose to." Sesshomaru drawled, also placing his hand on his sword.

"Do it, then. You've been wanting to since I was born. Stop talking crap and just finish me, then." Inuyasha challenged, an arrogant glimmer to his wide, golden eyes.

Sesshomaru eyed him strangely for a moment, before scoffing lightly. "Ridiculous. There is no point in killing you."

"What?" Inuyasha felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. The hanyou felt a sense of anticipation for a moment, as though his questions would finally have some answers.

"I may loathe the fact that you exist, but you are my brother." Sesshomaru explained finally after a few unbearably strained moments of silence.

The half demon felt a strange torrent of emotions suddenly, his hand dropping listlessly to his sides. "I don't understand, Sesshomaru."

"..."

"Sesshomaru!" It was a sound of impatience, of exasperation, and it's not unexpected. It's exactly as he thought it would be. "I don't get it. All this time you considered me family, but not enough to take me in or to care for me as a child? You kept me alive out of...obligation? Honor?"

"I refuse to explain myself to you. It matters not why, for you are still alive." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha repeated, frowning deeply. "Alright, then. I guess you're right, it's not important."

Too much had passed between them to misunderstand his meaning, and there was nowhere to hide from the words or from the unblinking scrutiny that follows them. They sunk into the sudden hush, and Sesshomaru was aware of a sense of great distance rushing in to fill the space between them as he struggled to find an answer that was neither a confirmation nor a lie. He wanted to deny the truth of that sentiment, but desire and desperation will not mend the rift that has been torn between them now. The fact is that, while they are together, however that may be contrived, there was hope. There was possibility.

It was that sense of the unattainable, just out of reach, that sustained them both; it allowed them to prevaricate and to postpone the moment where they have to confront this irresolute longing and brewing hated for one another, where they have to define what it is that they are doing. It is neither safe nor judicious, but _safe_ has never worked for either of them.

_Safe _cannot survive a separation, whether it was strictly a brotherly bond or otherwise. Sesshomaru had always been in and out of his life up until now. They always managed to find each other again, after ignoring the other's existence for however long, and here they were about to fight with an outcome that would most likely leave both angry as hell.

The older man wanted to speak, but the words escaped him once more. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and Sesshomaru realized that he has taken his own answer from the silence.

"Then can we stop pretending?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "For now, for once, can we stop lying about what the hell this is and say the goddamn words?"

"I-!"

"Bastard!" The hanyou spat, scoffing with a pained look, "You know, I think I would've been okay with the abuse, the abandonment, and the fights if you actually had hated me. I would've been fine with that, but to hear that all this time you actually cared about me but were too selfish to act on that love and go about your own damn business while I basically suffered? That's low. That's like loving a pet and forgetting to feed it or give it affection. Why bother with the relationship, then?"

"..."

"Oh, that's right. You bothered because you wanted this, huh?" Inuyasha tapped Tetsusaiga a few times, "Cut the crap. We both know you don't give a damn about me, not now, not ever."

"You understand nothing."

"Oh no, you're wrong. I understand everything. You don't know how you feel about me. It's not as simple as love or hate. You don't know what to make of your half breed brother..." Inuyasha said angrily, about to leave when an equally furious voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You are a fool."

"Maybe, but I'm still not half as dumb as you."

"My intelligence is far superior to yours."

"Wanna bet?"

"Is that some sort of a challenge, little brother?"

The words hung between them, red hot and treacherous. Sesshomaru could feel the rapid beat of his heart against his chest, blood pounding a hummingbird rhythm in his ears. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, that rosy scent wafting into his nose once more, and the world seemed to readjust itself, pieces sliding into place, a tectonic reordering of the confusion that had haunted them for many months - longer, perhaps; for as long as this dangerous potential has surrounded and blanketed them, for as long as they have known each other.

Inuyasha started to speak - a low, frustrated growl that sounded like, "It's not a challenge, I was just messing w-" but it died in his throat as his feet suddenly animated him, forcing him across the space that divided them.

Tanned fingers reached inelegantly for Sesshomaru's cheek, as a hand rose to grip the back of his neck, to tangle in his hair and pull his head downwards, he does not hesitate. He lowered his face to Inuyasha's without thinking of the consequences of it and crushed their lips together; it wasn't possible to do anything else at that very moment.

The kiss was good, too. Much better than kissing Kagome or hell, even Kikyo. It left the half demon feeling dizzy, unbearably excited, and scared all at the same time. What the hell was he doing? This was Sesshomaru, his worst enemy. Brother. Whatever. All he knew was that this was the very last person he should be kissing. He should be packing up the few possessions he owned and going back to Kaede's village to live a life of contented solitude.

Yet, he couldn't stop. Neither could Sesshomaru, it seemed. They held onto the other more tightly, warming the other from the heavy rainfall and chilly autumn air surrounding the two. Their bodies fit together like lengths of planed wood, flesh pressed close against flesh, and Sesshomaru could feel himself hardening, could feel Inuyasha's arousal tight against him. For a few whited-out, hazy minutes, all the younger male could process is the rush of sensation, the surrender, and it was a relief, a release, as though he had been floundering in deep water for many months and he had finally broken the surface.

For these few moments, his body was in charge, and by the time his brain caught up again, it was far, far too late to stop.

Inuyasha's hands are in the older demon's hair, raking the length of his spine, gripping the flesh of his buttocks to pull him closer, and his mouth was demanding: teeth clashing against teeth, scraping over Sesshomaru's jaw as he trailed ungentle lips roughly from mouth to neck to collarbone. Sesshomaru fisted his hands in Inuyasha's haori, gripping the cloth as it resisted him, slid against his skin: the rough, yet oddly soft material of the fire rat robe was never meant to be clutched between heedless fingers. He felt rather than heard the low groan of pleasure in Inuyasha's throat as their erections aligned, as the last vestiges of rational thought dissolved.

The hanyou could feel an answering hardness grinding against his as Sesshomaru's hands snuck down the length of his back to fasten on his hips, holding him in place as Inuyasha rocked against him. It was both hesitant and utterly abandoned: as though his brother was uncertain of his welcome, but completely beyond restraint. It sent sparks of pleasure along the length of Sesshomaru's swollen cock, and he thought he made a sound despite his efforts not to voice his pleasure, though it could just as easily have come from Inuyasha; in any case, his companion grinned around the noise as it echoed in the empty space of their joined mouths, and he thrust forward, again and again.

A focused, determined pressure edged him backwards, and Sesshomaru could feel himself shifting in tiny increments, feet shuffling against the rough brown bark of the large branch. Their legs tangled, hobbling them as they move, and Sesshomaru knew where they were going, though his eyes were not open to track their progress across the branch towards the sturdier trunk. The two ended up resting heavily against the trunk for more support and Sesshomaru found himself thrusting upwards, seeking contact once more, but Inuyasha arched his hips out of the way and pressed down with his mouth instead, seeking out Sesshomaru's with an open-eyed kiss that is almost gentle. A hand slid down between their two bodies, grazing his stomach, his hip, seeking out the iron-hard length of Sesshomaru's cock where it's leashed to his stomach by the tight, silky fabric of his hakama and obi. Fingers contracted, cupping the head through the cloth and Inuyasha pulled his head back a little, far enough that he could meet the older demon's eyes. Sesshomaru's gaze is dark, uncertain; disordered but contained behind that familiar, granite-faced ice mask.

The message is simple and very clear: this is the moment where the two can end it. One word, and Inuyasha will disentangle them; will push himself to his feet, step back and straighten his clothing and leave as quickly as he possibly can. They both knew what they needed to do; there was no question of that. They needed to stop this. They needed to forget about saving demons and let them die out. They needed to forget about trying to build a brotherly bond, much less a romantic one. It was pointless, disgusting, and wouldn't work out in the end anyhow.

But as the words lined up in Inuyasha's mind, all he could think about was what it cost him to break away from this touch. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. Maybe understanding what their bond was exactly was pointless and unnecessary. Maybe not everything had to make sense...not everything had to have a reason. It was just so difficult to fully forgive him though, for everything the demon lord had done to him in the past. Inuyasha suddenly realized he might not ever fully forgive the other man, but somehow that was alright now. It didn't hurt him anymore.

Perhaps it was involuntary, perhaps it was just that his body was tired of waiting for Inuyasha to make a move or to say something to him, but Sesshomaru's hip twitches reflexively, rolling his cock in Inuyasha's grip, and the sudden wave of pleasure forces his head back against the trunk forces his eyes shut, forced a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a groan out from the depths of his throat.

Sesshomaru pressed upwards as Inuyasha bore down on him, hand crushed between their groins as he closed his mouth over the other man's. His fingers flex against the solid flesh of the demon lord's member, but the hand retracted, gripping the sensitized skin as Inuyasha pulled it free from the confines of his hakama. Inuyasha hastily pulled his shaft free within moments, pressing his body against Sesshomaru's, sliding into place, sucking in a sharp breath as their erections slid together. Inuyasha thrust, hard, and a tiny, nasal sound of pleasure escaped him. There was nothing left but instinct and a crippling, shattering need.

Mounting urgency overwhelmed rhythm and finesse as every stroke dragged them closer to a precipice that approached with alarming speed. Inuyasha's breath was rapid, uncontrolled, small noises of arousal forcing their way out of his throat as he pulled back, nipped at Sesshomaru's lower lips with gentle teeth. His eyes are glazed over and hooded; they fix on Sesshomaru's chin, his crescent moon, his chest, skittering away from his gaze, for which the older demon was profoundly grateful.

Sesshomaru couldn't meet his brother's stare and find him so disordered; he couldn't see himself reflected in it, see the evidence of what he knows he must not do. And so he closed his eyes, bucked up into the solid line of the half demon's hips, cocks colliding, sliding, writhing against each other, while a warm, almost tickling feeling built up in his manhood.

And when Inuyasha suddenly stiffened, let out a pleased cry; when his left hand tightened around Sesshomaru's arm, right hand fisting into his back, when he felt warm wetness soak against his own cock, that was all it took to send Sesshomaru catapulting after him. The world whites out, and there is nothing but the crash of pleasure, shorting out his brain, sucking him out of himself and into a hazy darkness beyond.

Soon however, reality crashed down upon them, interrupting the surreal moments before. In only a second, regret already showed on Inuyasha's face. While they hadn't actually copulated, it was still sexual and all too real suddenly. That had _really_ just happened between them. His eyes widened with what looked like horror and he ripped himself away as quickly as he could, yanking his hakama back on properly with haste.

Finally, the hanyou found the courage to speak after calming his breathing, but he was unable to look his brother in the eyes.

"I, um, should be leaving. Whatever happens from this point on, happens." Inuyasha said determinedly, though the aftershocks of his orgasm left him trembling slightly, his face flushed red. To the demon lord, the hanyou had never looked so attractive. Inuyasha was having similar thoughts, trying not to stare at the older demon's beautiful, flushed face but eventually it was futile as he directly met his gaze.

Sesshomaru nodded, breathing calmly through his nose to regain some composure. "Leave, then. We will go on as though we never knew one another existed."

"Isn't that what we were doing before? You're just a fleeting shadow to me. Hell, it was stupid of either of us to think we could actually work this whole thing out in the first place." The hanyou was gone then - he quickly jumped through the branches and the rain, out of sight within mere seconds.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for being so patient everyone. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!_


End file.
